Are we dating or our families?
by kerennie
Summary: Sabo is finally trying to ask his long-time crush Macey on a date, it kind of works and kind of doesn't, it's more like Macey asks Sabo out. But then finally, Sabo manages to ask Macey to be his girlfriend and they start dating. Then comes the next problem is- their families. His family and her family are trying to but in. And it doesn't feel like Macey and Sabo are dating.
1. Chapter 1

Are we dating or our families?

Outline

A Sabo x Macey Story for Whitestardevil

Sabo is finally trying to ask his long-time crush Macey on a date, it kind of works and kind of doesn't, it's more like Macey asks Sabo out. But then finally, Sabo manages to ask Macey to be his girlfriend and they start dating. Then comes the next problem- their families. His family and her family are trying to but in. And it doesn't feel like Macey and Sabo are dating, it's more like they're families are dating. Whether it was their families were dating the other family or if the family was dating the other.

Modern AU.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm almost finished with the next FFP chapter and the next omake chapter too! here a small multi-chapter story for Whitestardevil, i am working on other side stories for others too. but this one i was able to write and post this one first. i have like ten chapters planned. it could turn out to be more or it could turn out to be less.**

 **so here is a Modern AU where Sabo and Macey are older- i have changed Macey's age so she is a year older instead of two. some of you might realise a few names as they are character names i used in my Sabo x Marco one-shot story- the Blind and Dare date.**

 **so guys, think of this story as my valentine's day gift to all you. the second chapter will come up later today or it will come out up tomorrow. not sure yet, as it's past midnight here in Australia and i need to go to bed now. so i hope you all enjoy this. this story has not be beta read. what your getting is all and raw me. i will fix up mistake either once i finish with the story or later on. anyway, i hope you all enjoy.**

 **Macey and Sabo: kerennie doesn't own One Piece or it's Characters but does own OCs and this storyline. we hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Asking out on date…

Sabo has lived with Ace, Luffy and Ace's family since forever really- Ace's family being his mother Rouge, his father Roger, his sisters Ann, Ali, Amy and Ava and a younger brother called Axe. Who all grew up with Luffy and Sabo as well. Ace's mother Rouge was Luffy's godmother who got Luffy after his mother death and father's disappearance. His grandfather was travelling the world as a Marine so he couldn't look after Luffy. So Luffy went to Rouge, his godmother. Luffy's younger nanny Makino as come as well- she still works at the D Gol House as a tutor for all D. Gol of the boys and girls, though they prefer to use Rouge's name of D. Portgas. Makino also married Shanks, Ace's father Roger's adopted son- their older brother and one of Roger's best guys in his company and they have a son and daughter, twins, who are about a year now called Kane and Avery.

Next door, there was the Edward Family. Newgate who lived next door- has BIG family and is Roger's biggest business and company as well. Roger runs the Gold Company and Newgate runs the Whitebeard company.

The house next door is bigger and for very good reasons. Whitebeard as Newgate Edward prefers to be called, has a lot of adopted kids and one of them, has kids of his own. Marco Edward, he's one of the ones who has his own kids. His oldest being a girl who is the around Sabo's and Ace's age called Macey, twin sons called Asch and Ryder with his first wife Naomi who passed away shortly after Asch and Ryder were born and with his second wife Ada who he married his second wife Ada about seven years now, they had a son Kaeden, another son called Phoenix and twin girls called Kasey and Lacey.

Sabo was taken in then later adopted by Ace's family after his parents tried to kill him by burning down their old house to get the money for insurance and they didn't care that they left Sabo to burn alive in there. Sabo moved his getting a little long blonde hair out his blue/green eyes. He has burns all over his body, mostly on the left-hand side of his body. With a big noticeable burn mark over his left eye which is a paler than his right eye. Which is why he has his hair long, so people don't notice the burn mark over his left eye. Yes, he can still see out his left eye, but barely. He's almost legally blind in his left eye.

"Sabo!" Macey smiled noticing him sitting under the old fort/treehouse that Ace, Sabo and Luffy still like to use for fun, even though they're kind too old for it. But it's fun playing in the treehouse with Axe. Macey's best friend Kurai was with her and they were both in their swimsuits.

Macey wearing a purple bikini top, black board shorts and a white see-through singlet with her long blonde hair tied up to the side and sparkly blue eyes. Sabo had been reading a book under the tree since it was a nice day, and he had work to do with his writing class. Kurai was wearing a dark red and black one-piece with a bikini like top but covered her stomach, dark purple broad shorts with a light purple singlet with her silver-bright purple tinted long-haired tied back in high ponytail and ocean blue eyes.

Macey and Kurai walked over to him and Sabo couldn't really look them, well, mostly Macey but that's not the point.

"He… Hey Macey, Kurai," Sabo said blushing slightly- glad as hell that Ace and Luffy were out and not home right now. Sabo's younger sisters (who are Ace's blood younger sisters) were giggling from the 'party' space where they were meant to be doing school assessments with Axe just rolling his eyes. Can they not say or do anything, please? For the love of god. Don't let his sisters do anything. "What… what are you doing here?"

Macey has been Sabo's crush since he moved in with Ace, Luffy and their family and the WHOLE family knows about his crush on Macey. And they like to tease him about it. So, Sabo was kind of glad that the family wasn't too, too nearby.

Roger wouldn't help but embarrass Sabo by trying to drop hints that Sabo likes Macey which doesn't work, Rouge likes to try and make them go on dates not knowing or releasing it was a date then end up doing a big group thing of taking Ace and Luffy and some friends with him as he is a kind of a little scared of going himself. But don't worry, Macey always ends up bringing people too. Ace and Luffy would be doing a stupid song or something. His sisters would just be giggling and laughing and gossiping and Axe… well, he doesn't care so he will probably just ignore them.

"What you doing?" Kurai asked- mostly just being friendly. She's not the friendliest person around but she has a fair bit of family problems. Like Sabo did, just for different reasons. Kurai is only really nice to certain person, since she's not a people person. So Macey is her best friend who is a big people person for both them. She likes Ace and Sabo and some of their friends too.

"Reading a book," Sabo smiled. "One for my writing class, we have a pick book, do a report then write our version with the book's main elements and stuff."

"That's so cool!" Macey smiled bending down in front of Sabo who was blushing even more as he could see boobs, since they were almost right there in front. "You want to be writer right? Write adventure novels and stuff right? I would love to read your story once you do. Or even any other story you have written. If your cool with it of course. I love books."

Sabo was a little bit speechless for a moment. Did… did he hear that right? Did Macey just ask to read one of his stories? Be it the one for his assessment or a different one? She loved books like he did?

"Su… Sure," Sabo nodded looking at Macey's face and tyring his hardest to not look at her boobs. Since you know, they were kind right there. "That… that would be cool with me."

"That would be great!" Macey smiled as she go back up. "I was going to ask if you, Ace and Luffy wanted to come over and join us. But Ace and Luffy don't seem to be here and you seem to be busy with your assessment. So I won't worry about it."

Kurai nodded her head and smiled lightly. She was still getting use to the ideas of 'friends' really. Macey is her first and her main one.

"Oh right!" Macey smiled. "You know what tomorrow is?"

Sabo gave Macey a funny look. Tomorrow? What was so important about tomorrow that Macey would bring it up? Sabo can't really think about what it is meant to be… today's the February 13th so that marks tomorrow the 14th… so what's so important about it?

"Valentine's Day!" Ava shouted from the 'party' space/room.

"Do your science assessment Ava!" Sabo shouted at her then realised that Ava was right. Shit! It was Valentine's Day! But why did Macey ask or say something about it? "Um… what are you doing for Valentine's Day?"

"Not sure yet," Macey smiled. "Waiting for someone to ask me."

Waiting for someone to ask her…? What…? What was she saying…?

"What about you Kurai?" Macey smiled to her best friend.

"Working," Kurai answered. "I can't get out of it… but that doesn't bother me. I get paid more working Valentine's Day so it doesn't matter."

"How you found a place to live yet?" Sabo asked- knowing that her parents had kicked her out.

"Not yet…" Kurai sighed.

"I already told you Kurai," Macey smiled to her best friend. "You're staying with me till you save up enough money then we'll move together somewhere."

Maybe Sabo should…

"Hey Macey?" Sabo smiled which made her smile right back and he started to blush again.

"Yeah?" Macey asked.

Damn it… why is she is pretty…?

"Um… would you… if you're not doing anything… um…" Sabo said not being able to get his words out. Damn it, why is it so hard to ask Macey out!? Be it on a date or just to hang out! "Would you… um… would you…"

"I would love to do something with you for Valentine's Day!" Macey smiled seeing what Sabo was trying to sound but couldn't get out. "Want to spent the whole day together?"

Sabo nodded his head. "Yes!" he answered right away then kind of blushed. "Um… only if you want to though…"

"Of course, I want!" Macey smiled at Sabo. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want too. Just call or text me in the morning when you're up. I'll be up early. Okay?"

"Sure!" Sabo nodded and couldn't help but smile and kind of panic at the same time. Oh shit… she has a date with Macey! He's spending the whole day with Macey! His crush! Shit! What is going to do!?

"See you tomorrow or maybe later then!" Macey smiled. "You have my number, right?"

Oh shit… Sabo doesn't… not after Luffy stuffed up his old phone…

"No I won't…" Sabo said pulling his phone from his pocket. "Luffy wrecked my old one so I had to get a new one and a new number. My sin card got completely wrecked."

Macey took it from Sabo and put her number in it.

"Well, now you do!" Macey smiled giving it back. "Just text me and tell me it's you so I have your new number, okay?"

Sabo smiled and held his phone close. "Of course!"

Sabo now can't wait for tomorrow. The whole day with Macey! Macey and Kurai felt waving good-bye going back to new door and Sabo sat there, kind of happy, nervous and scared. He's spending the whole day tomorrow with Macey. He's spending Valentine's Day with Macey! The day of love! The whole day… oh god… what has Sabo gotten himself into? What is Sabo going to do!?

Sabo got up and went right to his room. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! What is going Sabo going to do!? He needs to make a plan! He needs to make a plan!

* * *

Ava couldn't help but smile since she had 'overheard' everything. Oh she so has to text and tell not only their parents but all of Sabo's friends too. Oh, plus Luffy and Ace too! Ava can't wait to tell everyone that Sabo and Macey are maybe dating now but are at least spending the whole of Valentine's Day together!

Ava wonders what Sabo is going to plan… maybe she should ask him and give him ideas if he needs help… or maybe get their mum or dad to do it….

* * *

Kurai couldn't help but smirked at Macey. "You did that on purpose. Didn't you?"

Macey just smiled and played innocent. "Do what on purpose?"

Kurai laughed lightly and shook her head. "Bring up Valentine's Day. You wanted to spend it with Sabo so you got him to ask you."

Macey laughed and waved her at her Kurai. "What are you talking about? I did no such thing. Beside, you were there. I asked him, not the other way round."

"Only because he was so nervous," Kurai pointed out. "But he did try. You can give him points for that at least."

"True," Macey smiled and laughed.

"True what?" Ada asked as she gave out with Macey's younger half siblings and a few of Macey's aunts. Ada was pretty, short than Macey herself and her father, with long black hair to mid-back and bangs that go to her ears with brown eyes, tear drop earrings in each ear., black bikini top and black board shorts.

"Nothing Ada," Macey smiled at her.

"What did you to Sabo this time?" Ada asked with a small sigh.

"I did nothing," Macey told her as she took Kaeden from her so she could work with Kasey while Sasha, Uncle Izo's girlfriend had Lacey.

Kira, one of Macey's aunts and Thatch's fiancée had Phoenix. Kira was pretty with long blonde hair, her bangs styled a bit on the wild side, with hazel eyes, slender, curvy and muscular and wearing a brown and green bikini top and camo board shorts.

Macey was turning twenty, a year older than Ace who nineteen and Sabo and Kurai who are turning nineteen. Macey was in their year at school, since her birthday is later/late in the year- so they're roughly the same age. Her younger brothers who twins Asch and Ryder are turning sixteen. Kaeden is seven, Phoenix is five and Kasey and Lacey are two.

"Macey managed to get Sabo to Sabo to spend the whole of tomorrow with her," Kurai told Ada.

"She what?" Kira asked shocked.

"Oh! Can I help picked your outfit then?" Sasha smiled. Her and Izo both run the Fashion Division of the Whitebeard Company. Sasha has long black hair with brown highlights, pale blue eyes with a light pink bikini top and dark brown broad shorts.

"Sabo asked you out on a date?" Ada asked, a little shocked that the sweet shy blonde kid from next door who has been crushing on Macey since forever, was able to ask her out. Ada is an old family friend, which is how her and Marco met. They knew each other long before they dated or got married. In fact, they knew each other when Naomi was still alive.

"We're spending the day together, not dating or going out on a date," Macey corrected her step-mum, who she loves like her real mum. "Difference. And don't tell dad, he'll go crazy."

That Marco would.

"At least we know him so your father, uncles, aunts and grandfather won't go crazy or do anything too insane, I hope," Ada sighed. Knowing this family, things will go insane and get out hand really quickly if they're not careful.

"Well I'm enough to take care of myself," Macey told her step-mother while crossing her arms slightly.

"Mace!" Kaeden said getting nervous with swimming in the deep end of the pool without his big sister having her arms out to get him if he starts to drown.

"Sorry Kae," Macey smiled uncrossing her arms and put her hands out so he grabbed them as he floated and kicked the water lightly. "Sure Aunt Sasha," Macey smiled to her aunt. "you can help me pick something out for tomorrow. I can't wait to see what Sabo has plan!"

"I feel so sorry for that boy," Kira sighed. He has no idea what he is getting himself into crushing on and spending the whole day with Macey. The girl is going to run that poor kid into the run, then again, he does have that Luffy kid as a boy so it might not be that bad…

But still…

God only knows what is going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Ava to everyone she can think of on and in her contact list and texts- _Sabo is spending the whole day with Macey tomorrow! I don't know for sure if it's a date or not, but I hope it is! They might finally get together by the end of it!_

* * *

 **i wonder what Sabo will plan for his day with Macey! feel free to give ideas for their date/day. i still haven't worked out or planned the whole day yet. just a little so any ideas you guys have i will use or keep to use for another date.**

 **P.S i am instead of doing Edward Newgate like people would and using Newgate as the last name. i'm pretty sure Newgate is actually Whitebeard's first name and Edward is the last name so i am using Newgate as his first and Edward as his last name. if you guys think i should do Newgate as the last name and Edward as the first instead like most people, just let me know and i will change it. it is no problem. anyway, i wrote this between having breaks writing the FFP chapter and the Omake chapter, both of which i should hopefully finish writing soon then sent to get beta read.**

 **anyway, till next chapter everyone. love you all! happy late Valentine's Day for those who have had it already and happy Valentine's Day for those who have it today. love you fans.**

 **Rating might change later on depending on the story goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**and i'm back with another chapter!**

 **i still haven't finished the next FFP chapter or omake, yet. i should hopefully finish them tomorrow. or at least i will finish the next FFP chapter tomorrow then sent it to get beta read. i'm just trying to work out how to finish the FFP chapter right now and with the omake... well, i am working out how i want to end it too plus, i feel like i am missing something so till i work out what it is. i am keeping it till i find it.**

 **and this chapter is already longer than the last one in word count for the story alone... damn, sometimes i am good when i am on a roll. once again people, this chapter has not been beta read.**

 **anyway, the reviews!**

 **UnderTakerMadnessXxX-**

 **oh thank you. here is the next chapter. i hope you enjoy it.**

 **Whitestardevil-**

 **your welcome. i'm glad when i can make my fans happy. seriously, writing this while i am trying to think and doing other stories is fun. i have next to no planning for it and am just free-styling it. kind of like the omake story of FFP... so i just write till i feel like i should end the chapter, like on the cliffy i have written in this chapter.**

 **no-one hate me! i just thought where i ended the chapter just worked! but i do know where i want the story to go and end, so it is a little planned since i want roughly ten chapters with it. could end up with more depending on i write and how everyone feels about the story. so i hope you enjoy this chapter. we might have Macey admitting (just maybe not out-loud) that she likes Sabo in some way/shape. so i hope you enjoy that.**

 **Anonymous-**

 **i know, Ava (an OC i seriously just make up for this story and who happens to be Ace's sister since i have Rouge and Roger alive in this Modern AU) is so mean. telling everyone that Sabo and Macey are going to have a non-date date. it would have been quiet if she didn't say anything... oh who are kidding? this is Macey and Sabo and their families, since when are any of them quiet? this was never going to be quiet.**

 **maybe the reason why Macey doesn't act like Sabo does will get explained this chapter, or not maybe XD! anyway, this chapter should hopefully clear up about Macey liking Sabo. i hope, we'll see.**

 **Luna-**

 **Macey is dropping hints she likes Sabo, well, she did last chapter. i just don't know if anyone saw them since i know the character better than anyone. she'll be dropping a lot of hints next chapter that she likes Sabo though. i wonder if he or you guys will spot them next chapter?**

 **anyway, Sabo's meant to be the open book one in the relationship and Macey, well, she isn't the open-book on in the relationship and it would be boring if was she. Macey's so much more fun when she's keeping everyone guessing, well, that's what i think and find anyway. maybe i should change this to being romance/humour... nah, romance/family is fine. it's just humorous as well.**

 **Himeka-**

 **yes, there will be stalkers- a lot of them, next chapter (not this chapter). plus some other Freedom Fighters as well. i wonder if people notice and spot them through out the story?**

 **there are romantic moments to come. plus, the idea of fireworks, well, Ace loves it and is stealing it.**

 **Ace: that i am.**

 **i wonder if the others will end up ruining any of the moment i have planned for Sabo and Macey...?**

 **oh we know some of them will get ruined, this is the D. Gol and Edward Families and the Freedom Fighters (or characters at least) after all. trouble always follows them and the moments will be ruined or wrecked in some shape, way or manner. plus, we have Macey too. things are going to be very interesting to say the least.**

 **lols, Ace and fireworks. i don't know how this end but it's going to be good! anyway, i hope you all enjoy the chapter here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning the date…?

Sabo pretty much locked himself in his room for the rest of the day, not coming out at all, not even for lunch. Sabo was too busy trying to not have a panic attack from somewhere asking Macey out, though, it was more like her suggesting and saying they should hang out more than being asked out or going on a date. But still, Sabo was trying to not only stop himself from freaking out about this but was always trying to plan something, anything.

What do two people who (can Sabo call this a date or not a date?), are friends. Yeah, let's go with that. Totally not- it seems like Sabo thinks the world of Macey and he has no idea how she feels about him. Totally not that, sure, Macey normally wears her emotions on her sleeves and everything but because she does, it's hard to tell the difference between her kidding around or being serious about things sometimes.

Maybe… maybe Sabo can turn this 'non-date' hang out, since those were words that Macey used, she did let's hang out the whole day, into a date. Maybe Sabo can finally ask Macey if she would be his girlfriend and ask if they could date. After all, he's been crushing her for so long, it would feel wrong to try and be with someone else. And the two of them are really close and have been friends since he moved in with Ace and his family too.

Don't get Sabo wrong or anything, they're known each other kindergarten. Since they're pretty much always been in the same class as each other so they're known each other since they were six years old. Ace and Sabo knowing each other since pre-school, so since they were about four.

But at the same time, since Sabo has known Macey for so long and only starting to crush on her since they were like ten when he moved in/got taken in with Ace and his family. Sabo knows that Macey can't stand Valentine's Day. Calling it a commercialised holiday. Saying that, there shouldn't just be one day where a man or woman goes all out for the person they like or love as it was just something for people to make money off.

Was this… was this some kind of test maybe?

Oh god if it is, how the hell is Sabo meant to pass it!?

Sabo knows that Macey doesn't really like or enjoy the cheesy stuff either! Anything done in the romance movies and stuff, Macey doesn't overly like them or enjoy them. She normally ends up ruining some movies by telling them how it's going to end, without seeing it because she calls it 'predictable' and cheesy. Oh god, this test! Sabo knows it! how is meant to pass it!?

 _Knock, knock._

"Sabo?" Rouge said knocking at the door. "Can you unlock the door please honey? I believe we need to talk."

Oh god, mum wants to talk. This cannot be good.

"Um… do we have to mum?" Sabo asked nervously as he up from his bed with papers spare all around it- some with ideas on what to do with Macey and others with his assessment work and notes and stuff as well as other pieces of paper scrunched up on the ground. "I'm a little busy. I'm doing my assessment with for creative writing class." Half lying. It's not like Sabo was really lying. He was doing his assessment, just also trying to work out a plan for the day with Macey tomorrow at the same time is all.

"Yes son," Rouge said in a stern voice. "You do."

Damn it…

Sabo unlocked and opened the door, only partly in case Ace or Luffy or one of the others were there and they decided to try to come in Sabo's room.

"Yes mother?" Sabo nervously smiled. Trying his hardest to not freak out or shake, this was mother, well, foster then adoptive mother, but not the point. This was still his mother and she was scary when she wanted to been.

"We need to talk, may I come into your room?" Rouge smiled sweetly with her long golden hair tied back today instead of down.

"O… okay…" Sabo nodded as he moved from the door. Damn it, why does she want to talk now all of time?

Rouge come into Sabo's room, she closed and locked the door behind her so Ace or Luffy or any of the girls or hell, even Roger could interrupt or try to talk to Sabo before or as she does. They need to have a mother-son chat. Rouge walked over to Sabo's bed, she sighed seeing all of paper as she picked it up and moved it. She then sat down on the bed and patted right next to her.

Sabo shallowed as walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"You know Ava texted everyone we know about your date with Macey, tomorrow right?" Rouge smiled to help make Sabo less nervous so they could talk.

Sabo was internally cursing his sister. Why did she do that?!

"It's not a date!" Sabo immediately told Rouge. Sabo was unsure if that was true or not, but from how it kind of turned out. Sabo doesn't think it's date… "Macey and I are just hanging out all tomorrow is all. It's not a date."

Rouge ignored Sabo's denial about it being a date. Rouge was sure it was a date and nothing was going to change her mind about it.

"I'm so glad you finally able to ask her out," Rouge commented. "You have liked her for so long. I'm so happy for you Sabo."

"I… I didn't…" Sabo told Rouge not looking at her. "I didn't ask her out… she kind of suggested to hang out tomorrow… I did try though! I just… I just can't ask her… why is asking Macey out so hard!" Sabo was just so frustrated with himself. how could he not do so simple!? Why it because he was scared she would hurt him? Scared she would say no? Scared she might actually say yes? Sabo wasn't sure…

"Sabo dear," Rouge smiled and patted him on the back. "That is even better."

What…?

"How is that even better?" Sabo asked Rouge as he looked at her, a little confused. How was him being too much of coward of asking Macey out and so she suggested that they hang out the whole day instead good? How?!

"She must have seen what you were trying to do and helped you out!" Rouge told Sabo with a happy smile. "And she must feel something for you if she is saying and suggesting herself for the two of you to do it. don't you agree?"

Sabo never thought of it like that… but what if… what if Sabo ruins the friendship he has with Macey if he screws up this up? That would make neighbour BBQs awkward… and their families are neighbours and do a bit together too…

"But if I ruin everything…?" Sabo asked getting depressed. He didn't want to lose Macey as friend, even if they were nothing more than that. Just being able to see Macey and talk to her makes him happy and brightens up his day.

"Sabo," Rouge smiled as she patted him on the back again. "Your idiot brothers and father are more likely to ruin things then you are. You are sweet as anything, kinder than most, smart as hell and so handsome that you make others jealous. How many people can rock a mark burn eye like you do? No-one, that's who."

Sabo couldn't help but laugh lightly at his mother trying to make him feel better. She was right. Ace and Luffy and Roger were more likely to ruin things then he was. He has done and said some pretty stupid things before in fact of Macey, embarrassing not only himself but her too and she just laughs it off like it never mattered or happened. So if he was going to ruin their friendship, he would have by now.

"And your sisters too," Rouge laughed lightly thinking about it. How many times have Ava and Ann tried to set Macey and Sabo up over the years but failed miserably? At least a hundred. Sometimes Rouge wonder if Macey knew what love or romance or what a crush was. Because Sabo's crush on is so obvious it wasn't funny and it was hard to tell if Macey had one back or if she liked Sabo as more than just a friend or not. There have been moments where it looked she did but then she would so something that pretty much friendzone him the next moment. The girl was hard to get a read on. "Especially Ann and Ava."

In the family- Ace and Sabo are the oldest ones- both of them being nineteen, well, Ace is already nineteen and Sabo is turning it. Ace's birthday being January and Sabo's being in March. Ann and Ali who are twins are next at seventeen, then Amy being sixteen, the same age as Luffy and Macey's younger brothers Asch and Ryder and the youngest two being the twins Ava and Axe at fourteen though, Ava likes to act like she is eighteen.

Ann and Ava both like to think themselves as love matchers and markers. And they think (like a lot of other people do), that Sab and Macey make a cute couple. But them trying to force something has only left people laughing, namely the Edward and D Gol Families. And it also doesn't help that Macey's uncle Izo and aunt Sasha try things too.

Sabo is actually pretty sure he is lucky to be alive, because Macey's dad Marco is kind ridiculously overprotective and possessive of Macey. He has seen the man scare away a lot of guys trying to get Macey to be their girlfriend before. Though, he does seem to like Sabo and Ace and Macey's other male friends. Probably because none of them have tried to date or kiss Macey. And Marco also knows that the, awkward situations that Macey and Sabo can sometimes get into aren't their fault. It's normally either Ace, Luffy, Kuni (one of Ace's friends), one of Sabo's sisters, Thatch (one of Macey's uncles) or someone else's fault. So, Marco has yet to try to kill Sabo. Plus, Sabo is pretty sure that Marco is a little bit scared of Rouge too, like any sane and normal person would be.

"It's still not a date," Sabo sighed.

"Okay, what you planning for yours and Macey's none-date date then," Rouge smiled.

None-date date? Really? Sabo just laughed and sighed at his mother. The things that come out of her mouth sometimes… it almost sounds like Luffy logic, not that Sabo would ever say that out loud. Rouge might be happy or impressed if Sabo said that out loud. Luffy has done and said some of the craziest, weirdest, funniest and most insane things. He has also done some of the craziest, weirdest, funniest and most insane things as well.

"I don't know," Sabo sighed as Rouge moved her hand from his back and he just dropped backwards onto his bed. Making some of his work- both his ideas for plans with Macey and assessment work, go everything. "I mean, it's not like its date or they're dating now or that we're boyfriend and girlfriend. And Macey doesn't really like Valentine's Day, she calls it a communalised holiday after all. but she doesn't like cheesy things like flowers or chocolates or anything like that either… so I have no idea."

Rouge thought for a moment. What could she say or suggest to Sabo to help him…?

"Well, why does she want to day with you?" Rouge asked.

"I have no idea," Sabo sighed just laying on his bed. "She just asked me if I knew what tomorrow was. Ava said Valentine's Day. I tried to ask Macey if she wanted to do something then she suggested we spend the whole together. I said yes and only if she wanted too. Then she said of course she wanted too, why else would she suggest it? but I don't understand why she wanted to spend the day with me in the first place. Macey pretty much hates Valentine's Day…. You don't think she wants to spend the day with me because she hates me too right? Macey can't hate me… I don't know what I'll do if she hates me…"

Rouge sighed as Sabo went into panic mode. Poor Sabo, he was overthinking things.

"Maybe Macey wants to spend the day with you because she hates the day and she wants to be with someone she likes to make the day better," Rouge smiled and told Sabo. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but one thing that Rouge was sure of and that was that Macey did not hate Sabo. so there had to be another explanation for Macey wanting to spend the day with Sabo. "How about we start with something simple for the day tomorrow, what you two doing in the morning?"

…..

"I was thinking of going to Baratie for breakfast and saying hi to Max…" Sabo answered with his arm covering his eyes. "He just got back from his oversea trip and training in Paris a few days ago and Macey hasn't seen him yet. Max was a few years ahead of us but he and Macey were kind of close since his younger brother Sanji is good friends with Luffy and we all know his dad Zeff. I thought Macey might like to eat his cooking again and to say hi to him…"

That sounds like a lovely idea. Macey had quite a few friends older than her who she hasn't seen in a while. Max was quiet and lovely young man from what Rouge could remember about them, but he always had a bad childhood before Zeff took him in then later adopted him.

"I think Macey would love that," Rouge smiled. "What else?"

"I have no idea…" Sabo muttered miserably. "I could several things. We could go to the movies, or go shopping or go for a walk or go swimming or go to the park or something. I don't know… there's too much we could do."

Rouge thought about it for a moment. "What Macey's favourite things to do? Maybe you can those."

Macey's favourite things…?

"I don't want to look like I'm doing those because it's Valentine's Day though!" Sabo whined in frustration. "I remember saying Macey saying to several people because they use Valentine's Day as an excuse to do nice and sweet for others or to spoil their boyfriend or girlfriend. I remember her saying that they shouldn't just use one day to do nice things for someone, it's just a communalised holiday used to make money off people so they will do something for someone special. But if that person is really special, why need only one big day to do something special for them?"

That was a very good point. Then again, Roger goes overboard every Valentine's Day, liking to treat Rouge extra special on Valentine's Day. What's a normal day for Rouge- would be like Valentine's Day for others. Roger is always giving her flowers and chocolates and gifts on and off all the time.

"Then treat it like it's any other day then," Rouge smiled and concluded to help Sabo. "And just show Macey she's special to you, forget that's it's Valentine's Day."

"But I want to do something special!" Sabo whined.

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Because it's Valentine's Days…" Sabo muttered. "But I know Macey will hate that…"

Rouge couldn't help but laugh at Sabo. The poor boy, well, teenager, young man, whatever you want to call her son, he was just confusing and hurting himself.

"Sabo!" Ace shouted knocking at Sabo's door. "We need to talk! Now!"

Oh god… Ace knows, doesn't he?!

"I'll help you with your plans for Valentine's Day with Macey!" Ace shouted through the door.

Oh dear lord…

"Come on! Open up!" Ace whined, being as impatience as ever. "We also need to have a talk about sex!"

Sabo chocked on the air in his throat as he blushed like scary, whined about Ace being an idiot and just covered his face with a pillow. Why did Ace say that?! And their mother here too! Not that Ace knew that…

Rouge laughed lightly at the reaction as she got up. Ace might be a good choice to help Sabo- give him ideas that he might or more likely, won't use. It's not Ace has ever had a real solid relationship or girlfriend or boyfriend before. Then again, once Ace meets or finds someone he likes- like how Sabo likes Macey. Maybe he will settle down and find someone.

Rouge unlocked and opened the door so that Ace would stop knocking on it, well, more like trying to knock it down but that's not the point.

"Hello Ace dear," Rouge smiled.

Ace went red in the face seeing his mother there. Oh shit, he can't believe he said he needed to talk to Sabo about sex with their mum in the room with Sabo. no wonder Sabo didn't response like he normally does when Ace says sex and knocks at his door like a lunatic.

"Hey mum…." Ace shallowed hard, shit, he has a feeling he is going to be trouble later. "Um… what you doing in Sabo's room?"

"Talking with Sabo," Rouge answered with a smile. "And I'm finished, so you can talk to him."

"Right…. Thanks," Ace nodded as he let her leave the room then he went into the room.

"Oh and Ace dear?" Rouge smiled.

"Yeah mum?" Ace asked a little nervously.

"Make sure you have safe sex," Rouge deadpan told him to his face. "And if you're talking to Sabo about it that he does as well. Because unless you thinking about marrying the girl, or boy," which got Ace whining about how he likes women and not men, again. "Then you shouldn't be having unsafe sex."

Ace blushed hard and nodded his head, unable to say anything as he closed the door and locked it with Rouge laughing lightly as she left. She has fun embarrassing her kids, doesn't she? Ace swears she has fun doing it.

"Why didn't you tell me mum was here!" Ace whined as he joined Sabo on his bed- face first into the mattress.

"You said sex before I could!" Sabo whined right back at his slightly older brother.

Ace and Sabo looked each other than cracked up laughing. Sure, Ace can sometimes be an ass about Sabo's crush on Macey but there are other times, like right now, where he is really supportive about it and tries to helps.

"Mum tell you that Ava has pretty much told the world about your date tomorrow?" Ace grinned at Sabo. proud that his brother was finally able to ask Macey out.

"It's not a date…" Sabo muttered then told Ace about what happened, like how he had told Rouge. How he didn't ask her out, how Macey kind of suggested to hang out tomorrow. How he did try to ask Macey out though, he just couldn't do it then he whined about how and why is it asking Macey out so hard! Again.

Why did Ava have to tell everyone! Sabo was sure that everyone was going to give him advice now! And oh god… what about her father? What about Marco!? How he is going to react to this!? He's going to hate and try to kill Sabo tomorrow! Sabo knows it!

"Well, I could give you tons of dating advice," Ace told Sabo who was snicking at Ace for using the words 'date advice'. since Ace didn't really date people. "But you'll go on about how it's not a date, again. so instead I'm going to tell you just go with the flow."

Go with the flow…?

"The way I see tomorrow is like this," Ace explained to Sabo seeing the look on his blonde brother's face. "You start with a plan then just go and do whatever comes naturally to ya. Then somehow at the end of the night, you ask Macey to be your girlfriend."

That was the simplest and yet stupidest plan that Sabo has ever heard of… but he liked it and Sabo thought it was better than he was trying to do.

"Make sure at the not-date date that you go to Maxwell Park," Ace told Sabo. Not-date date? Really? Wait… Maxwell Park…? Why? "I have a surprise for ya for Macey." Ace winked to Sabo. Oh dear god…

"Do I even want to know?" Sabo asked a little weakly.

"Nope!" Ace grinned. "But you'll both love it! Trust me! Nothing ends the day better than this."

Oh god…

"Ace," Sabo said. "You didn't get your hands on more fireworks did you?"

"What? Of course not," Ace told abo as he waved his hand in front of his face. "I didn't get my hands on them, Ryu, Ralph and the others did for me. Difference."

Oh dear god…

"Just don't set anything on fire again, please," Sabo begged.

"I promise nothing," Ace smirked as he got up. "Just make sure you get to Maxwell at about like nine or something or just text me so I can organise everything. Okay?"

Sabo had a feeling he was going to regret this but he couldn't say no to Ace since he was going to do it anyway.

"Fine," Sabo sighed. "I will."

"Great!" Ace smiled as he opened closet and wardrobe up then started going through Sabo's clothes. "Now, let's find you something good to wear for tomorrow then."

* * *

Macey couldn't help but laugh and smile as her aunt Sasha was going through her clothes and getting her to try different things on. Uncle Izo had just gotten home and was now joining in as well and hearing the two of them talk was hilarious as hell. Well, at least Macey though it was. They were going on about what she should wear- dress or shirt and skirt or shirt and shorts or shirt and long pants. What colours she should wear- her normal purple and black colours or maybe go with blue since it was Sabo's favourite colour.

As they both end up pointing out to each other- it probably won't matter as Macey looks good in anything and Sabo would like it, since he liked Macey. Macey could wear a potato sack as a dress and he wouldn't care and would compliment on she looked good in it. he was just that type of guy, he always compliments Macey on how good she likes in things, even if she doesn't think she looks good in it. it's because he can't say she looks bad in it, it's because to him, no matter what she wears, she always looks beautiful. That's how bad Sabo has it for Macey.

Not that Macey seems to know or realise it. Macey thinks it's normally because Sabo is really nice and he doesn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What are you hoping to do tomorrow with Sabo?" Izo asked Macey as she was trying something else on for him and Sasha.

"I don't mind or care what," Macey answered as she put the dress on. "I just want to spend the day with Sabo. I don't care what we do."

Sasha gave a little scream- that sounded so cute and romantic!

"We both agree that Valentine's Day is stupid and communalised," Macey added. "It would be great for once to not be surrounded by lovely dovely people on this stupid communalised holiday."

Oh, it's for selfish reasons then.

"I don't understand why people get so into it," Macey added as she zipped the dress up. "I mean, people shouldn't just spoil the person they love or think special pretty much just that one day or have competitions on it either." Talking about how her uncles get a little competitive about who can do the most gifts or the most flowers or make their partner the happiest on Valentine's Day. "it's just a holiday that has been communalised to make others more money. Getting people to spend more money on jewellery and flowers and chocolates and cards and stuff. It's stupid, or at least I think it is."

Macey might have a small and good point there. Why only really use that one to express how much love you have for a person? Other than the anniversary you got together of course.

"You have a very good point," Sasha commented.

"I think because it's so communalised that some many people like it Macey dear," Io told her. "The shops and other place have specials on and make things cheaper so you want to buy something and give it to someone."

"I have never felt like that," Macey sighed.

"Maybe once you fall in love fully you will understand," Izo told her.

"Who says I'm not in love with someone fully?" Macey muttered getting Izo's and Sasha's attention. What did Macey just mutter under her breath?

"Excuse us?" Izo said as Macey acted like she never said anything.

"I like this dress but isn't it too nice to wear out all day?" Macey commented. Not giving anything away.

"MACEY!" they all heard Marco shouted. Looks like father dearest has just heard about her date.

"In my room dad!" Macey shouted as she undid the zipper on the dress and put on her robe, to make things awkward for her dad.

Marco stormed into the room with Ada sighing and Pops, well, Grandpops for Macey, laughing.

"You have a date?!" Marco shouted at Macey. "I thought we agreed that I would meet all boys before you went on dates on with them!"

"Dad- one, its not a date," Macey told him as she handed the dress back to Izo who sighed and went looking for something else for her to try on. "Two- you already met him and know him. Three- it's not a date. We're just spending the day together tomorrow."

"But it's Valentine's Day! How is it not a date?!" Marco asked- annoyed and frustrated.

"Marco," Whitebeard laughed. "Macey's almost twenty my son, she is old enough to go on dates or not-date dates if she wants too. Who is your not-date date with my lovely granddaughter? Wait, let me guess. It's with young Sabo from next door, right? Are you finally letting him take you out on a date?"

Macey laughed and smiled at her grandfather. The man is good at knowing things that others don't know. Like she could hear the underlining at the end, what he means is are you finally letting him take out one date like you both have always wanted.

Macey has always liked Sabo, she just didn't want her dad to know because he would have tried to scare Sabo away. He is kind of over protective and a little possessive like that. Not that Macey minded or cared. But she has always like Sabo more than anyone she has ever met, he reminds her of her dad and mum so many ways and is yet his own person at the same time. But whether it's a like- like in love like. She's not sure, that's why she wants to spend the day with Sabo tomorrow. So she can work it out if it's just like-like and she just likes him more than a friend but not like a boyfriend or if it's like-love and she does like him like a boyfriend.

"Can you see yourself having a future with him?" Whitebeard added suddenly- kind of out of the blue.

Can Macey see herself having a future with Sabo…?

"Pops…" Marco started but stopped when he saw the look in his father's eyes.

"Yeah, I think do," Macey smiled happily. "I couldn't really imagine anyone else I would rather be with then Sabo."

"And wouldn't you rather Macey be with Sabo then some stranger Marco?" Whitebeard smiled to his son.

Marco was speechless then he thought about it for a moment. They pretty much known Sabo his own life, so when Marco thinks about it. he would rather Macey be with him then some stranger who they don't know…

"Yes…" Marco sighed as he kind of hated to admit it.

"Good, I'm glad we got that worked out," Whitebeard smiled. "Let's go now then my sons. We need to talk about something. I think Sasha and Ada will fine helping Macey pick something for tomorrow, won't you my dears?"

"Of course!" Sasha smiled.

"Sure," Ada smiled as well.

* * *

Izo and Marco left with Pops- both them wondering what was going on. What were they going to be talking about? Where were they going? Were they going to the meeting room? Why? What was going on?

"Pops?" Izo asked as they come to the meeting room with their other brothers and sisters in it. "What is this about?"

"I believe we are all wondered about this non-date date that Macey is going on," Whitebeard chuckled which made everyone nod their heads. "So I thought we should get the stalking talk about it over and done with now. So we don't have double ups or have Macey finding out or caught us all doing it. So my children, what were we thinking?"

* * *

 _The next day…. The not-date date day aka Valentine's Day…_

Sabo nervously texted Macey outside her house saying that he was here to picked her up. Damn it… he was seriously super nervous right now. Sabo hoped he looked okay and that what he has planned for the day is okay… he hopes Macey likes it all and that he is brave enough to ask her to be his girlfriend by the end of the day… maybe, hopefully.

Sabo took a deep breath in- okay, it's time to just take the plunge into the deep end of the pool now- then he rang the doorbell…

* * *

 **that's the second chapter. we'll read and find out about the date and their stalkers, next chapter!**

 **i hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Macey: 3 favs**

 **Sabo: 3 follows**

 **Marco: 5 reviews**

 **till next time everyone! no spoilers on what will happen next, i know, i'm mean but berahahahaha (evil laughter). it's just too much fun to leave everyone thinking about and guessing what will happen next. i couldn't help myself.**

 **Marco: i get to answer the door right?**

 **maybe, you'll find out next chapter! till then everyone! love you all!**

 **P.S do not ask me when the next chapter will be. it will be when it bes, just depends on when i write it but soon hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**it's the start of the date! starting with Sabo picking Macey up then finishing... in the beginning of the date! this is just part 1 of the 3 parts i have planned with the date!**

 **ChuPikaRai-**

 **thank you. yes, it is so cute and yes, there will be stalkers. it is going to so much fun! 'The Spy on Macey and Plan' is just beginning, there is so much more to come next chapter. Whitebeard and Pirate are never going to stop the others, well, Whitebeard is more likely to stop then Roger is. Roger is going to be head person in charge. i mean, come on. am i the only one who can see Roger leading and encouraging the stalking of Macey and Sabo on their 'non-date date' and then one their furtures dates?**

 **Macey may or may not have gotten present, even though she hates the holiday, you just have to keep reading to find out. and Sabo.. well, i can say this much for sure. he has presents worked out and to give to Macey, even though she hates the holiday. that doesn't mean that Sabo won't do something special for Macey. just keep reading to find out!**

 **i can't promise that Macey (or anyone else) won't ruin the romantic mood that is headed their way. you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens, now won't you? *smiling evilly***

 **i think people would die if Marco was somehow tied to a chair, having Ada sitting on him is more effective. because we all know that Marco was going to stalk this 'date'/'hang out' no matter what. he's worried about his little girl getting her heart broken, though, i would more worried about Sabo then Macey in all honesty. Sabo is more likely to have his heart broken by Macey then she is by him.**

 **okay, everyone did read the part where i said Naomi died right? and Naomi wouldn't want Marco to put his life on hold just because she died, she isn't like that. she will be smiling down from heaven and happy to see that Marco was able to move on and find a new love in his life and that he is happy. and in FFP, he never married Naomi either- they were just together, almost like a married though. i think Naomi stayed though, they would have gotten married most likely. so Marco can't remarry in FFP since he was never married in FFP to begin with. to clear up that misunderstanding. an will Ada make an appearance in FFP? Well, you'll have to keep up with that story and wait for the next chapters to come out to find out.**

 **i don't think it would be so bad if Marco does end up meeting new. but won't be for a while if i decided to get Marco together with another OC. anyway, i am getting off track... where was i...?**

 **Yes, Axe is the probably the most calm out of everyone in both families about the whole thing. the others should be more like him about it. but then again, it wouldn't be as interesting if they were all like Axe now would it? lols.**

 **Kai-**

 **thank you.**

 **Faye-**

 **Macey and Sabo or any OC x Sabo, i happen to find and think is a cute pairing. so thank you.**

 **nekohime-chan-**

 **Macey and Sabo are a adorable paring. i love that i choice this pairing in the end. it's so cute. Sabo and his reacts are always so cute and Macey, well, she's Macey. things will happen when they happen. she will be give off more hints before she knows it or realises it. by the end of the date or maybe in the middle, Macey will work out how she feels about Sabo.**

 **i hope no-one gets their heart broken.**

 **Ada is taking the news better than Marco. then again, Marco is Mama Bird and they're very protective and possessive of their little chickies. Macey and Sabo are both from big families- though Macey is probably bigger. she has a LOT of uncles and aunts after all. and Ava is an evil sister, and there's more evil little sister Ava to come!**

 **more chapters to come and don't worry about the long review. i love them! they just a little bit of time to answer is all. so you didn't annoy me at all. i hope you keep on enjoying.**

 **batora-**

 **they are adorable. and i think everyone would feel bad Sabo if they weren't laughing their asses off. hell, even i don't have time to feel sorry for poor Sabo as i am too busy laughing my ass off as i write. if i can't laugh at myself or my writing, how do i expect others too?**

 **Ava: oh right, Macey's dad is kind of protective of her, isn't her?**

 **there we have it ladies and gents! Ava never thought of how Marco was going to react!**

 **how is Macey able to act so calm in the fact of her family and father being overprotective? oh easy, she's use to it and she doesn't give two rats about it really. as you will see in this chapter XD. so don't worry, she won't be single her whole life. plus, it's kind of like a test. if the guy gets easily scared off then he isn't worthy to be with Macey and if he stays and doesn't get scared off easily, then he is worth looking at- well, at least that's how Macey's family see it anyway. and stalkers, i am going to have some much with the stalkers with the next two chapters. i can't wait.**

 **creep... babahahahaaha! now all i can think of is this picture that someone drew of Shanks creeping Marco with Ben hitting him and apologising to Marco about it then Shanks says 'Creeping' and starts to creep on Ben who pulls out his guns. i laugh everything i think of and see that pic. it's hilarious. and who will answer the door? find out this chapter!**

 **the whole Ace talking to Sabo about sex thing? did something happen in the past? are people curious? well, that will be explain soon people i promise! though, i can make a small side chapter/omake on it if people are interested too. the story behind it... well, bahahaha! i laugh thinking about it. and yes, Ace plus fireworks, well, let's wait for part 3 to see and find out what happens. it's going to be interesting to say the least.**

 **i will post the request of Ace x OC x Sabo once i have it worked out. i am doing research into the AU i want to do with it. what is the AU you ask? it's an soulmate one. it be the first time i ever do a soulmate AU so i am looking at other ones to work out how i want to do mine- i am torn between names or birthstones, maybe i could do one with both maybe...? hmm... anyway, once i work out what i am doing with it then write it, i will post it. okay everyone? i promise! i just need time to work it out.**

 **thank you for liking my stories. there are more to come, i promise. and with Whitebeard, well, i thought his name was Edward too but then when Oda brought in Whitebeard's 'biological son' and he had Edward as his family name instead of Newgate, i guessed that Newgate must be his first name and Edward his family then. but lots of people do it the other way round. so, *shrugs shoulders*. i don't know, that's why i thought i would tell people what i was doing so that they didn't get confused.**

 **but anyway, i hope you keep liking my work as there is more to come!**

 **AceDAnn-**

 **thank! it is a cute story! yes, Ava is an evil little sister isn't she? just wait till Ann joins in. it will be fun! yes, it is not going to be a quiet hangout and non-date date isn't it? it should be interesting and fun!**

 **Whitebeard is just as protective with his oldest grandbaby as her father is as protective of her and her aunts and uncles all love her and want to protect her too. the whole family is overprotective- she is the first and oldest born grandchild/granddaughter, niece and daughter after all. plus, his child (aka Macey's father and the others) were going to follow anyway, even if Whitebeard told them now. so, it's better for him to just say okay and let it happen then say no and it happen anyway.**

 **Ace and fireworks... i can't stop laughing thinking about it. i have so many ideas for this, it isn't funny! though, some of the ideas are quite funny. what is Ace going to expect from Sabo and Macey? i think being a couple finally is the main thing.**

 **Lili-**

 **yes, a new story. i like taking requests because i can work on and do them while doing my normal chapters and have something to do and work on when i have writers block too. plus, i like to make and keep my reviewers and readers as happy as i can. i can't keep everyone or anything, i will try to keep everyone as happy as i can.**

 **yes, stalkers. i can imagine the stalkers either helping with the romantic and then ruining it or they just plain old ruin it. but either way, it's going to be funny. especially when we get to the fireworks. oh the ideas i have with that scene. and Macey, well, it's not the fact she doesn't like romance, it's more she doesn't like Valentine's Day and overly cheesy stuff, but yeah, i can see Macey ruining a few romantic moments too.**

 **Ace: i can't wait! i just want to play with the fireworks now!**

 **wait please Ace. for the love of god, please wait!**

 **Ace: ffffffiiiiiiinnnnnnnneeeee *whine sigh***

 **Macey does support BLACK. i think everyone who reads my story right now supports BLACK, even if they don't like Yaoi... they're just such a good and sweet couple that way... anyway, back to my point. Macey does support BLACK but she isn't huge romance fan in general. though, i think it's more she doesn't like cheesy romance stuff and i think Macey actually more enjoys seeing someone else being romantic then having it done to herself. but that might change soon XD**

 **PS BLACK fans, we will have some moments and have BLACK as an pairing in this story! i accept all responsibility for the happiness, fan girl reactions of screams and squeals and thinking and everything like that from me telling you all this. i know a LOT of people are going to be happy that BLACK moments are coming soon.**

 **Macey is a nice and funny, isn't she?**

 **Ace plus Sabo plus sex talk equals everyone laughing their heads off. anyway, how long will take Macey t realise her feelings for Sabo in FFP? keep reading and you will find out, that is all i will say on the matter. for now- mahahahaaha! *evil laughter***

 **Anonymous-**

 **i think everyone has a happy day when i update and give another chapter XD**

 **i think we all feel for Sabo right now. not only is Macey's family going to stalk their non-date date but his too. oh well, at least Sabo can't say that their families are boring and aren't interested in their love lives right?**

 **Axe: i think everyone might be TOO interested in Sabo's and Macey's love lives if you ask me**

 **no-one did, so, who cares? Ava, sweet, sweet yet evil Ava. we have no heard or seen the last her. mahahahaaha! *evil laughter***

 **wow, this must be a be a big coincidence. that's kind of cool and yet funny. i like the name Macey which is why Macey's name is Macey and i choice Ava because it's a girls name with three letters like Ann and has three letters like Ace does. plus, i like it and it's pretty and two of the girls my sister coaches in U12s Girls Hockey (field hockey so everyone knows) are called Ava. i also know a Macy, but her name is spelt Macy not Macey.**

 **i wonder who is the behind the door? read this chapter and find out! keep reading to find out how Macey's and Sabo's relationship goes from here! i will update my other stories soon. i promise.**

 **Himeka-**

 **overprotective families- this is going to be fun! Marco is going to spy on the date and i bet he is the only who won't be ridiculously noticeable about it while everyone is. Marco was always going to be spying on them, whether the others were going to or not, he was always going to do it. though, i wonder Ada is going to react to Marco spending their Valentine's Day spying on his daughter and her 'date'.**

 **i feel so sorry for Marco. i know Naomi would join in and make it a date for them but Ada... well, i'm not sure how she going to react to this quiet yet.**

 **Ace, poor poor poor Ace. you should never say anything involving the s word with your mother round, knowing or not. i wonder if Rouge is going to talk to him about it? how does Sabo normally react? that's a secret for now! mahahahaaha *evil laughter* XD**

 **the moment you wrote fireworks all i could think was- Ace is going to love it if i use this and he will want to be the one to do it too. Whitebeard and him being okay with the stalking idea, well, i think it's more that Whitebeard would like to know how the whole thing is going more than anything.**

 **it's not that Macey isn't one for romance, it's more she doesn't like cheesy romance. and yes, i believe we are all wishing Sabo good luck. and i know right? i mean, i like the holidays themselves and the ideas behind them and everything, i just hate how communalised they have now become. Macey too. she and i share the same opinion on this, in case anyone was wondering.**

 **Whitestardevil-**

 **Sabo's panic mode is only going to get worse before it gets better, i swear. that boy worries too much. Macey already likes him, he just needs to be himself and stay calm and everything will be fine.**

 **and i know right? the Ace and Rouge scene was good right? why do they need to talk about that? hm... i think because Ace is thinking too far ahead to where Sabo is thinking i think. i think Ace is more hopefully for Sabo in the situation then Sabo is XD. but whatever the reason, i think Ace could have picked a better time to try and talk to Sabo about it. but i'm glad everyone seemed to like it. it was one of the funniest and best scenes i have ever written. i will admit, it's my favourite scene from chapter 2.**

 **yes, Marco is going a stalker. he'll be the best one i think. less likely to get caught then the others. because we all know he is stalking them but he won't really be noticed or seen because he is better at hiding then the others.**

 **is Whitebeard for or against Sabo and Macey getting stalked? i think he is all for the idea, his children can keep him update on how the 'date' is going then and if Sabo will be welcomed into the family officially yet or not. after all, a lot of people know about Sabo's crush on Macey and have for a while and Whitebeard is all for Sabo and Macey getting together.**

 **he might even drop some hints about wanting to become a great-grandfather too. just to really make everything more awkward and funny for everyone. come on, am i the only one who can see this happening once Sabo and Macey are official?**

 **DBZ-**

 **Marco's family- being a bit overprotective? what? no, not... pppfff... at... pfff... all... pfff...**

 **bahahahaahahaha! not even i can say that lie with a straight face and not laugh!**

 **let me tell you this much my friend, but families are going to stalk and both families are overprotective. especially since Sabo is more likely to get his heart broken than Macey is. the families will be torn be observing and then tyring to help them get together. it should be interesting, since there be a few who might to ruin it too.**

 **and i right? catching up with old friends is a good way to spend a holiday that is overused. Sabo's going to turn it something sweet and happy that Macey will like and maybe she won't hate the day so much at the end of all it. i hope.**

 **how many characters from my other stories are going to appear? well, quite a few if i do say so myself. BLACK is making an appearance after all. and there are even going to be a few characters that i have yet to introduce in the FFP main storyline who will be making their first appearance in this story. you will recognise a few of them DBZ.**

 **anyway, let's get on with the story now! till next chapters everyone! i hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **Macey and Sabo: enjoy!**

* * *

Are we dating or our families?

Chapter 3: The Date Part 1….

Sabo nervously texted Macey outside her house saying that he was here to picked her up. Damn it… he was seriously super nervous right now. Sabo hoped he looked okay and that what he has planned for the day is okay… he hopes Macey likes it all and that he is brave enough to ask her to be his girlfriend by the end of the day… maybe, hopefully.

Sabo took a deep breath in- okay, it's time to just take the plunge into the deep end of the pool now- then he rang the doorbell…

Sabo hopes his not overdressed. Why did Sabo think it was a good idea to let Ace choose his clothes? Ace doesn't know anything about fashion… oh wait, yes Ace does. He does modelling and is photographer as well… okay, Sabo probably did make the right choice in letting Ace pick his clothes. But still… Sabo can't help but nervous. He was spending the whole day with Macey, his childhood crush and still crush. Sure, it wasn't a date, despite what everyone else was saying but it was kind of like one.

Sabo took another deep breath as he stood there- in black slacks, a nice blue dress shirt, a dark vest, a jacket in his car if it gets cold later. But still… isn't Sabo overdressed? He hopes not… what if he is? Is Macey going to like the clothes he's in now that he thinks about? What if she thinks he's overdressed? Maybe Sabo should text her again and go back and changed… but that would mean waking up Ace and Ace is not a morning person, Sabo is probably going to get the shit beaten out of him for waking Ace up…

Sabo stopped thinking as the door suddenly opened. Sabo just put on a smile and was about to say something, thinking it was Macey but then stopped, because it wasn't Macey who had opened the door. Oh shit, Sabo's so dead…

* * *

Macey had been up early as she had to organise some of her school stuff. Doing event management and coordination and hotel business management plus regular business management all at once, it might not have been the best choice, but, oh well. It's what Macey's doing, so it's all good. She just had to get up early to work on an assessment and call her teacher about organising placement. Plus she needs to organise to do her liquor licence too.

Macey already knows what she wants to do- she wants to build and open FF- a hotel, event centre, arcade, meeting rooms, bar and restaurant and more all in one building, well, block with hotel rooms, a pool and the works. It was a big dream and it was costing a bit of money, but it was Macey's dream and she was going to do it. With the families' help, since it will be under the Whitebeard Company.

Grandpoppy loved the idea when Macey told him about when she was roughly fifteen, he thought it would be interesting and amusing. The main problem is Macey's young age and getting the whole thing being built. It's already started, has been for roughly five years now and should hopefully finished being built at the end of the year. But Macey won't have all her qualifications before that, she'll only have half. But between her uncles and aunts, they should have everything covered that Macey doesn't. and it should only take another year, two at the very most till she has everything she needs to be able to run FF by herself anyway.

 **BEEP BEEP!** Macey's phone went, a text message appearing on the screen.

Macey couldn't help but smile as she already knew who it was from. Sabo was here a little earlier than she thought he would be, she better and needs to get changed out of her pyjamas. Hopefully her dad won't be awake yet and Ada or Izo or Sasha or someone that isn't her father, that isn't Marco, will answer the door since Macey knew that Sabo would knock on it. He's a gentleman that way.

Macey changed into the nice, yet not ridiculously nice dress that Ada and Sasha had chosen for Macey to wear. Macey also grabbed a nice coat in case it was cold then put on her leggings and her nice scandals that go with the dress.

Now…

Where the hell is Macey's wallet and handbag? And her i-pod, headphones and camera! Can't forget her camera! She wants to be able to take lots of photos.

* * *

Sabo kept the smile on his face and was trying to his to not be even more nervous. Oh shit, it had to be Marco who answered, didn't it? Sabo was going to die, he knows it. He has seen what Marco does to people when they ask Macey or when they try to date her. It was fucking scary as shit, one of the many other wises why Sabo has yet to ask Macey out. Her father was scary, not as scary as his mother Rouge, but still, Marco would be the next creepiest person that Sabo knows, after his mother.

"Hello Marco sir," Sabo said- sweating a little nervously. Holy shit, holy shit.

"Sabo," Marco smiled, sending a slightly chill down the younger blonde's spine. "Why don't you come in while we wait for Macey, hmm?"

Shit. Shit! Shit! SHIT! Marco is going to kill him! Sabo is going to die! He just knows it! Sabo was internally panicking as he just smiled and nodded his head on the outside. "Of course sir." Maybe Sabo should run now? No, he can't! Sabo wants to spend the whole day with Macey! He can't get scared or run away now! Maybe if Sabo explains to Marco that this isn't date, though Sabo would like to date to Macey, it's just the two of them spending the day together- the whole day together. And the fact that it's Valentine's Day has nothing to do with it, plus, it was Macey's idea to spend the whole day together. Sabo was going to ask to do lunch or dinner but it was Macey who suggested the whole day!

No, that would make Sabo look bad… like he was blaming or saying that it was Macey's fault for this. Which it wasn't, Sabo could have said no when she suggested for them to spend the day together. He could have just said lunch or dinner. But no, he had to let his heart and not his head say something. Damn it… Sabo is too in love with Macey to be able to say no to her!

Shit… now that Sabo thinks about it, if Macey asked him to jump off a bridge or to kill someone for her or anything like that, he would. God damn it! why does he have to be in love with her! It's going to either kill him or get him killed. Damn it… Sabo just has to have for her so badly doesn't he?

"You know," Marco said as Sabo come into the house and come into the lounge room/waiting room as they waited for Macey. They both sat down, Marco in a single seat couch and Sabo on the big long nine seater couch. "Normally when someone asks my daughter out on a date, they ask me first."

Shit… Marco is going to kill Sabo isn't he?

"It's not a date sir," Sabo smiled trying to remind as calm. "We're just hanging out for the day. I would ask you first Mr Edward before I asked Macey out on a date."

Marco couldn't help but smile. He could tell that he was making Sabo nervous, despite how much he was trying to hide it. But Marco will give brownie points for not really showing it or looking like he was going to run for the hills like others do. Plus, Marco knew that Sabo would treat Macey right and with respect, he was one of the few gentlemen in Macey's generation.

"Sabo," Marco smiled as some of his brothers all come into the room and others were watching outside of it. "I believe we have known each other long enough that you don't need to call me Mr Edward, please, call me Marco."

Sabo was getting even more nervous as he noticed Thatch, Izo, Kingdew and Jozu in the room with him and Marco. Thatch and Izo sitting to Sabo's right and Kingdew and Jozu sitting to his left. Oh shit, Sabo wasn't sure what to think of this right now.

"Those are some nice clothes Sabo," Izo smiled, out of him and Thatch, Izo was sitting the closest to Sabo. "Where are planning to take Macey for the day?"

"Well… I thought we would to Baratie for breakfast first and see Max," Sabo answered with a happy smile. "I'm hoping that Tessa and Luna are working today too. I know Macey haven't really seen them in a whole. Then I would we could go the book store that Red owes and where Don, Lavi and Kaitlyn work."

Thatch stared blankly at Sabo. what was he saying and doing?

"You're taking Macey to see her friends?" Jozu asked- seeing that Macey was going to like the day that Sabo seems to have planned so far.

"Yes," Sabo nodded. "I know Macey isn't a huge romance person and she doesn't really, well, she pretty much hates Valentine's Days. But I know she likes to see her friends and give them something. So I already organised for Britta, Seth, Sora and Crystal to meet up us at Baratie to give us some flowers for Macey to give the others."

"What about Blue and Jack?" Marco asked, all too interested in the plan that Sabo has worked out with his daughter. What? Marco was interested so they could keep an eye out and on it.

"We're meeting them for lunch," Sabo answered.

"Where at?" Thatch asked.

"Your restaurant- the White Cross," Sabo answered with a smile. "I have plans to see some of the others too if they're free today. But I haven't heard from everyone yet."

"Jack's back?" Kingdew asked- not realising that Jack was back from his oversea doctor volunteer trip. "I thought he was still overseas with that doctor volunteer trip he was doing."

"He got back last night," Sabo smiled. "He hasn't told anyone. Only Blue, Red, Lavi and myself know."

Of course Blue would know, Blue was Jack's partner. Of course Lavi knows too, as soon as Blue could he become Lavi's guardian after Lavi's older foster brother's death and they all live in Red's house. So of course if Blue knows, Red could know.

"How did Blue earn that nickname anyway?" Kingdew asked. "His name is Elijah isn't it? and what about Red? Isn't his real name Del?"

"Well," Sabo smiled answered- feeling conformable with them and no longer really nervous. Sabo has known for a long time after all, they're been neighbours for around nine years. "Blue's whole name is Elijah Uro Lukas Benson which is EULB which if you switch is then Blue. Though, Luffy mostly called Blue, Blue- because of his blue hair. The same with Red, his name is Del Eri Regan which is DER then switch to make Red. And well, they both just said call them that so Blue is Blue and Red is Red."

Marco couldn't help but half smile at Sabo as the younger blonde seemed to relax. Well, the whole family knew him and he knew the whole family and they all liked the kid, but they didn't mean that they weren't worried or were going to not protect or stalk Sabo while he takes Macey on this date that they are both claiming isn't a date.

"You know Sabo," Thatch smiled to him. "Out of all the guys that could date my niece in this world. I like you the most."

What…?

"I agree," Izo nodded- hoping that maybe Sabo might actually ask Macey on a proper date depending on this go.

"I thought we agreed we were not going to talk about this," Marco glared at his brothers. Marco couldn't help but agree with them on that as well, in fact, the whole family agreed that if Macey was to ever date or get with anyone it should be Sabo. since they all know him and get along with his family fine s they don't have to worry about not liking the guy or his family.

"You do?" Sabo asked- blushing slightly.

Pops aka Whitebeard walked into the room, laughing at his sons trying- he wasn't sure what. Were they trying to gang up and scare Sabo? Or were they ganging up to talk to him? Or were they were ganging on him to add purpose on him?

"Of course we do!" Thatch smiled. "We all like you kid, Mama Bird included though he wouldn't admit it out loud, but we all know it. your still here after all. he hasn't given you the infamous phoenix death glare yet either." Which made said man glare at his brother.

Really? Sabo blinked several times at this information. Were they saying that they were supporting or wanting Sabo in being able to date Macey or something…?

"Really…?" Sabo asked, completely surprised by this turn of events. He thought they were trying to gang up on him to scare him away or something. But it more seemed like they were supporting him in being with Macey then trying to scare him away from her.

"Of course my boy," Whitebeard smiled as he walked into the lounge room. "I would much rather you then some person we don't know. But that doesn't mean we won't take you out if you hurt our Macey in any sort of way."

And, that's what Sabo had been wanting for. For some kind of threat.

"I would never hurt her sir," Sabo told Whitebeard.

"Please Sabo, call me Pops, Grandpops, Grandpoppy as Macey likes to or Newgate," Whitebeard smiled to the young blonde. "None of this sir stuff."

"Yes si… I mean yes Whitebeard," Sabo nodded.

Well, Whitebeard was better than sir.

"What is everyone doing?" Macey asked as she got down the stairs and was looking at her uncles, father and grandfather.

"Nothing Macey my dear," Whitebeard smiled to his granddaughter. "We're just talking. Aren't we, my sons and Sabo?"

"Of course Pops," Macey's uncles all said.

"That's right," Marco smiled.

"No harm in it," Sabo smiled to Macey. He couldn't help but smile and he couldn't take his eyes on Macey. She looked so pretty, she does in pretty much everything anything that Sabo sees her in. but that dress and the way it sat on Macey, well, Sabo couldn't help but think it looked good on her on. It was a modest cut dark purple dress that was showing her boobs a little and the dress ends just above her knees, she had three-quarter leggings on underneath and nice dark scandals, plus a coat folded over her right arm and a black handbag. "Were just talking Mace."

"I call bullshit Grandpoppy," Macey frowned at the males in her family as she walked into the room and grabbed Sabo's hand. Sabo doesn't know them like she does, so she's not mad or annoyed with him like she is with them. They're trying to butt-in on this! Can they just mind their own business?! "I call it trying to interrogate and get information out of Sabo so you can work out what he has planned for us for the day so you can follow."

What…? Sabo looked at them as a few of them looked a guilty. They were?

"We would never," Marco said to Macey which only got him a glare from her. Sabo couldn't help but shiver at the glare, let alone Marco who was getting it. Damn it, Macey is just as good as her father when it comes to glaring at people. Marco couldn't help but cave under the look. Damn it, he never should have helped her with her glares. "Okay, maybe we were. But can you blame us Macey? You're the oldest grandchild and granddaughter, my oldest and first child, let alone my oldest and first daughter and your uncles as well as aunts oldest and first niece. We're just worried about you sweetheart."

"Worry about yourselves!" Macey half snapped at them, surprising a few of them. Shit, she's mad at them. "I told you this wasn't date! We just hanging out for the day! God! Your guys never listen to me! I'm not a child anymore! I'm adult! I'm twenty later in the year. Sheesh! Come on Sabo, let's go."

Sabo said nothing as he bowed to everyone then left with Macey, dragging him out of the room. Which then feel into an uncomfortable

"She does know her being mad at us isn't going to stop us, right?" Thatch said

"Too true," Whitebeard commented with a laugh. "Gurarara. Do we know what we're doing my sons?"

"Of course Pops," Thatch smiled. "Time to stalk our niece/daughter/granddaughter's not-date date!"

* * *

Macey smiled as she walked to Sabo's car while holding his hand. Was it always this nice holding on Sabo's hand? Plus, now she has Sabo all to herself, she liked that idea. She wasn't completely sure why… but she liked the idea. Why was her family trying to butt-in anyway? it's not a date… right? Macey and Sabo were just hanging out and spending the day together, it wasn't date… right? Nah.

"So? Where are we going first?" Macey smiled and asked Sabo as she stopped at his car and get go of his hand. Frowning internally at having to let go.

"It's a surprise!" Sabo smiled as he opened up the car door for Macey which just made her smile and giggle at him. He's such a gentleman, it was one of the things that Macey likes best about Sabo. and it's a surprise huh? It's a good thing that Macey loves surprises.

"Cool!" Macey smiled as she got into the car. "I love surprises. Thank you."

"I know," Sabo commented as he closed the door then walked over to the driver's side and hoped in the car. "I mean…"

Macey just laughed at him as she smiled more at him. "It's something that everyone knows, I know that silly."

That was not what Sabo was going to say or what he meant but he'll go with it.

"Right," Sabo nodded as he did up his seat belt then pulled a blindfold out of pocket. "Do you mind? It's a surprise after all."

Macey just smiled- taking the blindfold and putting it on/doing it up. "Not at all. This should fun! I trust you."

Sabo couldn't help but smile at hearing that. Macey trusted him? He better not let her down then!

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Macey asked as Sabo started the car.

"It's a surprise,"

"Awesome! I can't wait!"

* * *

 _Later outside the Baratie…._

Sabo pulled up in front of the Baratie and got out of the car, going to Macey's side of the car and opening the door.

"Can I take the blind fold off yet?" Macey asked Sabo.

"Sure, but close your eyes please," Sabo asked Macey, who had no problems with it.

Macey closed her eyes as she untied the blind fold then gave it to Sabo then covered her eyes with one hand. Macey put her other hand out to Sabo.

"You'll have to help me walk then," she smiled at him, she couldn't see his face flare up a huge blush at her putting her hand out for him to hold.

"Su… sure," Sabo nodded as he took her hand and let her to the restaurant.

One of the staff noticed Sabo leading Macey and that she had her eyes covered, with a happy smile on her face and giggling slightly. The staff member opened the door and couldn't help but be happy when she saw them. it's been forever since she has seen Macey and Sabo! Okay, maybe not forever, maybe it only since Ace's birthday. But still, it was a long time for another one who hasn't seen them in months and another one who hasn't seen them in years.

"No way! Sabo! Macey!" Tessa said as she opened the door. "It's been forever since I've seen you two!"

"Tessa!?" Macey said surprised as Sabo moved her hand from her face so she knew she could look and he let go of her hand. Macey couldn't help but do a little squeal as she hugged the older girl. "No way! I haven't seen you since Ace's birthday!"

Tessa couldn't help but laugh at Macey and hug her back. Macey has always been an touchy, feeling person or a hugging person. Tessa was a little taller than Macey (who is a hundred and eighty centimetres so Tessa could be around a hundred and eighty-three and a half centimetres and Sabo was the oldest at a hundred and eight-seven centimetres tall) with mid-length wine red hair, starfish earrings, red lips and sapphire blue eyes.

"I know, I know," Tessa smiled. "I'll take you to your table and Luna can be your waitress."

"Luna's back from her trip to England!?" Macey asked very excitedly.

"Is who back from their trip to England?" a very happy sounding voice said. Macey knew that voice anywhere, even though she has barely heard it in the past year since she went to England as part of her studies as a Marine Biologist.

Macey looked over to an older girl with long deep red hair and purple/blue eyes while wearing pearl earrings and metal wrist protectors/bracelets. Macey couldn't help but squeal a little again as she jumped and hugged Luna, who was annoyed as Macey had her head first into Macey's boobs, again. damn it she hates being short. Luna is only a hundred and seventy centimetres tall after all, so her face always needs up in Macey's boobs whenever she gets a hug from the younger girl.

"Get your boobs out of my face Mace," Luna said a little annoyed.

"Get your face out of my boobs!" Macey couldn't help but counter back, playfully teasing Luna since the older girl was shorter than her. Macey stopped hugging Luna so she could get her face out of Macey's boobs.

"If anyone's face should be in your boobs it should Sabo!" Luna grinned which just made Macey and made pure Sabo blush like a virgin. "Come on, let Tessa take you to your seats and I'll take your order in a few moments. I have to go to the kitchen and take someone else their food. Tessa! Make sure you tell that boyfriend of yours that he taking Macey and Sabo their food personality!"

"Of course!" Tessa smiled as she leads Sabo and Macey to their seat.

"Boyfriend?" Macey asked curiosity then grinned like mad as she sat down at the table. "Does that mean Max finally asked you out?"

"I got tired of waiting for him to ask me so i asked him," Tessa told Macey as she gave them menus. "I'll go warn the kitchen and Max you're here Macey." Tessa looked at Sabo who blushing lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And I better warn them you're here too Sabo. are Ace and Luffy or any of you D. Gol's going to be here too? I need to warn the kitchen if they are. You damn walking blackholes."

Sabo laughed nervously as he looked to his left and couldn't but go a little pale. Why!? Why are they here? Why do they have to be here?! Are they spying and stalking?! WHY?!

"Not to my knowledge," Macey answered to Tessa who was looking at Sabo so then Macey looked at Sabo too. "Sabo? You okay?"

Sabo stopped looking to his left and Tessa frowned at what she saw. God damn it, first Ava was texting and telling everyone about Macey and Sabo spending the day together and now her and Ann are spending on the two? Really? What the hell is wrong with this family? Sabo is never going to get the nerve to ask Macey out or ask her to be his girlfriend if they are follow him and her around. He's already nervous as it is, with them following the two, it is only going to make him even more nervous… not like Macey's family is any better. Tessa looks to her far back right- Macey's Aunt Haruta is here with her Uncle Namur, spying on the two.

As far as Tessa can tell, this is a date without it being a date at the same time. Macey has probably realised she likes Sabo more than most of her friends, especially the male ones, and she probably trying to work out if it's like more like love or just likes more like he is a brother or is her favourite best friend kind of thing. Macey has never really been one who thinks about romance, nor has she really liked it either.

"Macey!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Crystal?" Macey said turning around behind her and seeing the younger girl there with three others girls- all of them holding a bunch of different types of flowers.

Crystal was fifteen, a year younger than Luffy with long violet hair and matching violet eyes and wearing her usual torn jeans and a holey yet nice looking shirt.

Sora and Seth, the sisters- both with her brown hair and greens. Sora being the older one at twenty-three and wearing a yellow shirt and black pants with her long brown hair up in a ponytail. While Seth is the younger one at the same age as Macey but has her birthday before Macey does, with it being at the end of the month. So Seth is turning nineteen turning twenty. Her birthday being the end of February and Macey's being in early October.

Then there was Britta, who owned the flower shop where Sora, Seth and Crystal worked. Crystal being Britta's foster daughter but act more like sisters since there is only a ten year age cap. Which makes Britta twenty-five with dark green hair that she is slowly growing out it's usual boyish bob cut and onyx black eyes, wearing a simple red shirt and a pair of plain black knee length shorts with about eight pairs of pockets on it. Britta likes things with lots of pockets.

"Hey Mace!" Sora, Seth and Britta smiled.

Macey couldn't help but giggle and squeal again as she got out her seat and hugged them all. a few them being Luna's height or slightly short (crystal- cough, cough) so they went head first into Macey's boobs. Not that they cared, they just held the flowers out of the way of the hug and just took it. that was the best way with Macey, just let her hug you.

"What are you guys doing here?" Macey couldn't help but ask them. Especially on a day like this, isn't Valentine's Day one of the busiest times for a florist?

"We were making some deliveries and we thought we could stop in and say hi while we make our delivery at the same time," Crystal smiled as she handed Macey a whole lot of flowers- there different types of flowers- some roses, some violets, some hibiscus, lilies, sunflowers and many more. Sora, Seth and Britta gave Macey the flowers too, which only confused Macey beyond belief. Though she did see her favourite flower among them.

"What…?" Macey said looking at the flowers then looked at Sabo. did he get a bunch of random flowers or something? Why?

"I remember when we were in school you always gave all your friends flowers on Valentine's Days," Sabo smiled as he remembered Macey doing it since they started school together. So that way, everyone had a valentine one Valentine's Day. "So we all had a valentine on Valentine's Day. I thought you would like to do it again."

Macey was a little surprised that Sabo remembered that. She did do that, she hasn't really since she finished school since she has been busy and everyone else has been busy too. Macey can't believe that Sabo remembered that little thing.

"I did, didn't I?" Macey couldn't help but smile and laugh at the memory so fondly. She still can't believe that Sabo remembered that… So that does mean…? "We're going to be seeing a lot of people today then I take it then?" Macey couldn't help but ask with a happy and fond smile. Sabo was taking her to see her friends today? She loved it! best day ever!

"Yep," Sabo couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh my god! They're so cute!" Britta couldn't help but squeal like a fangirl. "So your two are dating now right?"

Sora cracked up laughing at Sabo's blushing face and Macey's confused looking face. It seems they're not dating and Britta was reading too much in it. Crystal looked just as confused as Macey did while Seth was just shaking her head at her sister laughing.

"Haven't they been dating?" Crystal asked innocently thinking that Sabo and Macey have always been a couple since the two of them are so close and always seem to be doing something together whenever Crystal sees them.

Which only made Sora laugh even more as Britta kind of felt stupid for asking if the pair were finally dating as they must not be for Macey's reaction and Seth was trying to not laugh at Crystal's innocent little question.

"What?" Macey asked even more confused.

"Isn't this a date?" Crystal asked.

"No, we're just hanging out and spending the day together," Macey answered then looked at Sabo was hiding his face behind his face. Feeling embarrassed. "Right Sabo… are you okay Sabo?"

"I'm fine," Sabo answered with a cracking partly voice. "And this isn't date. We're just spending the day together." Sounding a little disappointed, which only confused Macey further.

"Take your favourite flower then!" Macey smiled deciding to ignore it. it didn't brother or worry her anyway. She'll ask Sabo about why he seemed disappointed about this not being date later when they're alone. He might go more shy and get more embarrassed if she asks him with everyone around.

"Thanks Macey!" the four girls all smiled and take one each.

"We better go," Britta told her three younger workers as she was pushing towards the door and waving good-bye to Macey and Sabo. "We have a lot of deliveries. Enjoy your non-date date then guys! Bye guys!"

Why do people keep calling this a non-date date? It's not a date!

Right…?

* * *

 **and this is where we leave the date. more to come next time guys! i swear! i hope everyone is enjoying it so far! more stalking and things to come! we'll see and hear from our stalkers every soon.**

 **anyway, i finished FPP chapter 19 and it's been end to be beta read. now, to finish omake 2 so i can post it...**

 **Ava: 3 favs**

 **Ann: 3 follows**

 **Rouge: 16 reviews!**

 **Roger: we can't wait to see what happens next! we hop you all review, follow and fav! we'll get to hear more from us and the Edward Family soon!**

 **Ace: let the stalking begin!**

 **Marco: i think between our two families we have this whole date covered.**

 **Whitebeard: though Macey and Sabo will say it isn't a date, so we do have the non-date date covered.**

 **Luffy: till next time everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**and we are back with another chapter. sorry i was gone for a little while guys. i got distracted with family and trying to find a job then had a few days where i was with my friends all day and didn't get to write. plus soccer is season is starting up again too.**

 **anyway, to the reviews!**

 **ChuPikaRai-**

 **Here is an update! I had an idea for something like this and started writing then come to hey, look you finished this chapter let's post it. and well, yeah, I just post it when I was finished it.**

 **The other request will be coming soon, most likely when I finish this one. I have started it knowing what I am going to do with it now. So everyone, look forward to an Ace x OC (Yuki) x Sabo story. Not an Macey one sorry, but I can write one when I have free time and once I finish these ones first.**

 **And I know right? BLACK makes everything better… sorry, went into BLACK fantasy mode then. And I know right? I think a lot people were thinking- oh god, Marco answered the door. Sabo's going to kill, run for it Sabo! Marco was awful calm (aka hidden anger) was good, could have fooled anyone right?**

 **An autograph…? Well, if I could give you one I would. Just because you said you wanted one. But I have no idea how to give you one… so… yeah…**

 **Marco heading to GBFBD mode, of yes. I'm sure that mode will pop it's lovely head in at point or another. I love how I wrote that mode too, it's hilarious and I totally call copy right. So bibs on the copy right, but if anyone wants to use it feel free. Just say that I borrowed it from me and it's all good.**

 **I would probably say that Macey and I are very similar. A lot of my views and looks on things I have and share with her. And in one way to say, what I am writing for Macey and Sabo as their 'date' is actually pretty close to my dream date or Valentine's Day. And thank you for saying that it's not a bad thing and that you think its cool. I think it's cool too.**

 **Macey: next review!**

 **Sanae6700-**

 **I believe everyone was ROFL for hrs. Marco is seriously overprotective, we all love it. but kind of hate at the same time, but we mostly it. Ava? What did compel to you send him and everyone else a text message about Macey's and Sabo's yet to be called date?**

 **Ava: I just send it to everyone in my contacts. I must have his number *shrugs it off like it was nothing and meant nothing***

 **I swear no-one in the D. Gol family thinks before they act or speak sometimes… first Ava with the text message then Ace with the whole 'we have to talk about sex' thing. Though, it is amusing for all of us.**

 **Ava: we are doing it for our own amusement. There's nothing better to do after all.**

 **Ann: it is hilarious that we all call it the non-date date.**

 **Thatch: how did she know what we were up to?**

 **Because she knows you guys. You are her family you know.**

 **Thatch: true.**

 **Yes, sadly they still stalk or creep on the date despite Macey getting mad at them. and I know, right? Macey's family is insanely overprotective and one of the main reasons why other than he has been too shy too, to say or confess anything sooner.**

 **You'll just have to wait and see with FFP. Right now, they're too young for that kind of thing. And I know right? I love them forever too. And thank you, I like it when am able to make happy when they read my stories!**

 **Okay, Ace and the fireworks… bahahahahaha! Everyone just has to wait to see what is going to happen with that. Let's just say, it's going to be very interesting and that is all I will say.**

 **Marco: I would be happy if Ace ruined the mood**

 **Go away spoil sport!**

 **Marco *imfamous phoenix death galre***

 **Um… next review!**

 **Anne happy901-**

 **Yes, I know. The horror, Marco answered the door. Poor Sabo, but come on. We all saw it coming. And I know right? Macey and Sabo can't be alone, not that they were going to be alone in the finish place since they were seeing their friends and all, but still. Ava, you're an evil little sister. But, they will be alone for the fireworks. For the worse part of it anyway. and to Sabo, he could care less if they were really alone or not as long as Macey is happy, he's sweet right?**

 **Would you bother with the task of trying to convince Whitebeard's sons and daughters to not spy on the date? I won't, it would just be a worse of energy. And yes, Whitebeard is secretly, well not so secretly, is hoping that Sabo and Macey will get together and wants to hear if it happens or not.**

 **Ace, blow something up? Never.**

 **Bahahahaha! Who am I kidding? Something is so going to get blown up and happen. this is Ace we're talking about and he has fireworks. And yes, he is quiet close to becoming a pyromaniac if he isn't already one.**

 **Ace liking in one AU is different to him liking men in another AU. But yeah, he it is funy that he is denying it. and Ace really shouldn't just blurt the s word until he knows without a doubt that he and Sabo are alone. But yes, too late and Sabo's reaction is funny reasonable but cute all at the same time.**

 **Is Ace going to spy on Macey and Sabo? well, keep reading to find out!**

 **I know, it's a little sad that everyone knows of Sabo's crush but Macey doesn't. I think Don does a good thing of getting frustrated by it this chapter and does the explanation on how dense Macey is.**

 **I wouldn't say that isn't that Macey isn't interested in entering a serious relationship. It's more like, she has always been more focused of getting her dream Hotel, Entertainment Centre and more all in one building (that takes up nearly a whole or two) that she has never really thought about love or anything before. But maybe that is going change soon *totally not dropping any hints here- cough, cough***

 **BLACK is here this chapter… bahahaha! Don tells everyone a hilarious about their relationship this chapter. Your all love it. and yes, they are finally together in this story.**

 **How long do beta'd stories take…?**

 **Anywhere between a few days to like 2 or more weeks. Depends on the beta reader is doing and if they're busy or not. Depends on how long or short the chapter is. how many mistakes I make and things like that. So, it just takes however long it ends up taking in all honesty. Plus, sometimes it can take me like a week or more to actually write a chapter too. So, yeah… it just takes time I guess.**

 **Sabo: next review!**

 **NatsumeDTsukiyo-**

 **The stalker crews aka the Whitebeard group plus Ann and Ava are on the move, yes. we also have others too. I have no idea if it is good or not… we'll just have to wait and see won't we?**

 **I think Macey might have unconsciously but purposely set them up to work out how she feels about Sabo. but I think she might start to realise her feelings for them this chapter. Because, if go to the day before Valentine's Day it would have been 60% but as the day goes on I think it will raise.**

 **Kurai may or may not be Ace's future lover, I have used her name in another one of my fanfics. But you'll have to wait and see, now won't you? *grinning evilly***

 **Faye-**

 **Yes, the stalkers on the move. There are more OCs to come you know. So many OCs, so little time and story space and I haven't even named them all yet. That's the funniest and saddest part of all. Yes, Sabo has one of a hell family, Macey too, and Axe is probably the sane in his family.**

 **Why are Sabo's sisters following the date? For many reasons. Yes, their own entertainment but most to make sure that he doesn't royally screw up this chance and hopefully see Macey and Sabo get together by the end of it.**

 **Yes, Sabo has very genuine feelings for Macey, it's so cute. It is genuine love. People could totally turn this story into movie.**

 **Kai-**

 **I know, overprotective family. I feel sorry for both Macey and Sabo, they both have overprotective families. It's just that Macey's is bigger and Sabo's more makes fun of him. Yes, Sabo did go through the whole thing where a parent or parents question and/or try to intimidate the person who are dating their kid to see if they are worthy or not. And to let everyone know, Sabo has passed it with flying colours and is seen as being worthy to date Macey. Marco ist just stubborn and doesn't like the idea that his little princess is all grown up. And yeah, they aren't officially date, yet.**

 **Macey: I AM NOT A PRINCESS!**

 **I got to hide soon…**

 **Kurai, yes. she is girlfriend/love then fiancée then wife in my story 'The blind and Dare Date. Will Kurai join the Freedom Fighters in the future and will be Ace's future lover? Who knows, maybe she'll join Ace's crew the Spades and be his lover. Who knows? You'll just have to read FFP and find out, won't you?**

 **DBZ-**

 **Yeah, Pops is smart to agree to let them do it and to know that they were going to do it. with or without his permission. Your other OCs make an appearance in the main story very soon, say, the next main chapter of the story. Which I will post once I get it back from being beta'd.**

 **I know, the events that happened in the Baratie is sweet right and nice right? Flowers are always nice, especially since Macey use to give them all flowers when they were school. Crystal isn't the only one who thought that Macey and Sabo have been dating for a while, as someone else thinks it this chapter too and really gets Macey thinking. It was all innocence and cute and funny, a small jab at Sabo all at the same time too.**

 **Kaitlyn appears this chapter. I hope you enjoy her appearance**

 **Anonymous-**

 **Yes, overprotective has appeared. And more of him to appear his chapter as well! Izo must have so much fun with that, not. Lols.**

 **I think it showed character when Sabo didn't run when Marco answered the door. Because he had been thinking about running but didn't. it shows strong characteristics right? And shows how much Macey means to him too.**

 **Marco: I did wake early just to be the one to answer the door when Sabo come over for my daughter.**

 **Yes, Marco got up early for all those reasons you named. and Macey's family wanted to both intimidate and support him.**

 **BLACK does make a appearance. Just because my fans all seem to love it, and me too. I love BLACK too. Who doesn't love BLACK?**

 **I wonder what Ace has planned for the fireworks? *grinning evilly and trying my hardest to not give anything away***

 **Sorry about the teasing cliffhangers, I just kind of like them and they just always seem to happen.**

 **Luna-**

 **Yes, your name is there but Luna has been one of the OCs that is coming into the main story and has been an OC since… last year I think? She's one of the OCs that AceAyane helped with.**

 **BLACK is coming. They do get together after all this time. And I know right? They are just so obvious like Sabo it's hilarious. Crystal is innocent, she didn't purposely say. She truly thought that Macey and Sabo have been dating this whole time. And yes, Ava is evil.**

 **I wonder how Sabo is going to confess with the stalkers around? Make them shake the stalkers off? Hmm… I wonder how?**

 **Himeka-**

 **BLACK is coming yes. Ace and fireworks, seriously, how is going to end? God only knows… oh wait… that's me XD lols. So me, how is this going? Me- just write it and find out. you heard me, I'll write and I'll find out then you guys get to read it and find out. I had been thinking about using fireworks was unsure if I should or shouldn't till you suggested it. so then u decided I had to use fireworks then.**

 **I hope Ace doesn't go too overboard… whoever knows what is going to happen. Sabo us a real gentleman, isn't he? I kind of jealous of Macey too. Don't get me or anyone else started on Macey. I think Don summons what Macey and her denseness really well this chapter. Sabo does have it hard for Macey.**

 **I think Macey sub-consciousness and unconsciousness that Sabo likes her and that she likes him, her conscious mind just hasn't caught up to it yet. And yes, Axe is probably the most sane person out of the two families and he would be the most thoughtful out of his siblings too.**

 **Ava: I am both devious and cunning.**

 **Lucky Lucy-**

 **Thank you. I was aiming for cute, I believe Ava is both cunning and a teaser, plus a little cruel as well. How does Axe put up with his family antics? Probably by feeling sorry for Sabo and being the only sane one plus locking himself in his room and writing. Axe is like Sabo and wants to be a writer. Axe also plays the guitar and isn't a bad singer as well.**

 **And I know, I think we all pity poor Sabo. he has to deal with so much. And don't worry, I switch between reading and using my phone and laptop so I can relate to laughing and nearly flowing off the bed. I do it when I read some reviews. Some people just say the most randomest things or just end up something writing something that I can't help but laugh at. But I also almost fall off my bed when I read reviews that make me happy, I just get so happy that I kind jump or bounce up and down on my bed then nearly fall off. Lols.**

 **And I know right? I kind of half created BLACK for myself since I am an yaoi fangirl too. Then everyone seemed to like the idea of BLACK and everything well, I just really happy and decided to make the most official thing on fucking earth. Everything just seemed to fall into place with everyone liking BLACK just as much as I do. The pairing of two OCs is so cute.**

 **And yes, Sabo is 2 years younger than Macey in FFP.**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadnesS-**

 **Thank you, here is another nice chapter. I had so much writing, I will admit though. I was laughing my head off at certain parts. The Ace moment was hilarious in chapter 2 and an overprotective father is a funny father.**

 **Batora:**

 **It is a good pic. Did you end up finding it?**

 **I think we are all praying that Ace doesn't go too overboard with the fireworks. But the idea is sweet and thoughtful and adorable and I also think that Ace just wants an excuse to use and do fireworks.**

 **And here's a fun fact for ya all. its illegal in Australia to do and use fireworks ourselves. Doesn't stop people from doing it though.**

 **And I know right? Both families are really meddling into Sabo's and Macey's love lives aren't they? And I know right? Macey and Sabo do have this we are more than friends but not lovers (yet) aura and vibe about them don't they?**

 **Yes, it is a little surprising that they haven't gotten together sooner and Sabo is really loyal to Macey. She's so lucky and doesn't even know it, yet.**

 **Nekohime-chan-**

 **Yes, BLACK. I love the pairing too. I think all of my fans love that pairing… And yes, Macey found out her family quickly and yes, too bad it isn't going to stop them. how Sabo didn't see what they were going is beyond me, actually, wait, I think he was trying it for brownie points so they wouldn't kill him.**

 **And yes, I think we all waiting for Macey to realise Sabo's oh so obvious crush on her then everything will grand and happy and good. And I know right? Thatch's reaction to Sabo's plan was hilarious, it is actually something I based off that has happened to me in real life, it just had a completely different outcome though. I went and spend the day (my 21st birthday almost two years ago now) with a close friend who is a guy and my family (mostly my dad's side of family who were down and visiting from Sydney and who haven't seen me in a while) were dead convinced it was a date. Then I told them that my friend was gay and had a boyfriend who was going to be at my part later that night who they all met and their hopes and dreams were crushed. True story.**

 **Anyway, back to business.**

 **Yes, Ace is cute and funny isn't he? There is a story and past event behind the whole 'we need to talk about sex' and because Ace is hoping/expecting something to hopefully happen between Sabo and Macey. I think we all can't wait for the surprise so hopefully Sabo remembers the name of the Park where he is meant to take Macey and meet Ace…**

 **Shit… I already forget the name of it myself… I need to go back and look at the name again.**

 **Whitestardevil-**

 **Thank you. Hopefully I can get on the roll again. and yes, this is so cute. BLACK is coming and we all love that pairing. Who says that Ada meets Marco in FFP? Then again, who says he doesn't?**

 **I think Naomi will have a place in Marco's heart forever, she was kind of his first love after all.**

 **Yes, you would have won your bet as Marco did purposely get up early just to answer the door. And yes, the people in the who were interrogating Sabo are a part of the stalk the 'date' squad. Especially Izo and Marco and Thatch.**

 **And yes, Macey is completely clueless and has no idea that Sabo is totally smittened with her. At least, for now she's clueless.**

 **Anyway, now with the story! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Are we dating or our families?

Chapter 4: The Date Part 2…

Macey couldn't help but chuckle at people looking at Macey and Sabo as they were crazy or something, especially with some many flowers. Macey smiled at Sabo- very happy. "I can't believe you remembered when I used to be everyone's valentine."

"We only finished school last year you know," Sabo blushed- as he played with the sleeve of his shirt. "and it's hard to forget when the one person who you know hates valentine's day, almost with passion, still decides to give everyone she sees as a friend and family, a flower and call herself their valentine so they don't feel bad about not having one…"

Macey laughed and smiled more. "That's true. Thank you Sabo."

Haruta squealed a little- getting Macey's attention, though she didn't look over at her Aunt. Macey was feeling annoyed right now, not at Sabo though, she was annoyed at her aunt. Macey hopes that Sabo hasn't noticed her aunt Haruta and uncle Namur. Because it was going to kind of embarrassing if he did. Then again, she knew Ann and Ava were here and was doing her best to ignore them, for Sabo. Macey knew that Sabo knew that his sisters were there and he was trying his hardest to ignore them and was probably hoping that Macey didn't know that they were there. So Macey was going to pretend that she had no idea that they were here, just for Sabo. he was just special and meant that much to her, she didn't want him to be embarrassed over something he couldn't control, like his sister.

"What we having guys?" Luna smiled.

"The Chef's Special Breakfast is fine with me," Macey smiled right back. "With orange juice. Sabo? Same for you too right? But with orange and passionfruit juice instead of just orange juice since you don't like it. Right?"

Sabo blinked a few times at Macey then smiled as he nodded his head in complete agreement with Macey. They both kind of eat a lot of food and the Chef's Special Breakfast was big, normally shared between two. But Macey and Sabo can kind of eat enough for three or more people just by themselves, let alone togehter. So he was fine with that. And he couldn't believe that Macey remembered that he didn't like plain orange juice, normally going with orange and passionfruit juice instead.

"I'm fine with that," Sabo nodded as Luna took the menus from them.

"How's Don?" Macey smiled and asked Luna as Sabo pulled out his phone and texted his two sisters quickly. Politely telling them to leave because they were making him really nervous. Of course, Sabo was expecting them to not listen to him. They never listen to him.

"He's good," Luna smiled as she stood there talking to the younger girl who would probably be one of Don's closest friends. "He's working till around five but then he has some assessment he has to be for his course, but we're going to do dinner and watch a movie together at home."

"Don't have parties to go to today as a mermaid?" Macey smiled.

"No, thank fucking god," Luna breathed with relief. "I think Nin has one and Tessa has two over the weekend. I don't have any planned for a little bit."

"Cool," Macey nodded. "So Max is going to bring the food out personality right?"

"As if anyone could stop him from doing it," Luna laughed. "Or would stop him. They'll have me, Tessa, Sanji and Zeff on their asses if they did."

"Who is going to kick who's ass?" a male voice behind Luna.

"Your girlfriend and family would kick anyone's asses if they tried to stop you from giving Macey and Sabo their food personality," Luna smiled over her shoulder as she just handed Max their order form. Since she knew it was him. "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen?"

Max's red hair was longer since the last time that Macey and Sabo had seen him, it was tied back in a small pony tail that seemed to be braided, Tessa probably did that. He had glasses over his brown eyes and instead of his usual red clothes- dark red jeans, a light red shirt, ruby red boots and a fire red hoodie- he was wearing a chef's outfit.

"I was," Max smiled as he put the paper in his pocket. "Then Tessa come in and said Macey and Sabo were here. So I thought I would come say hi while their food was cooking before Macey stormed the kitchen to come see me."

Macey out of her seat and hugged Max which had Sabo a little jealous, then again, Max did go overseas to live in France for four years while he studied to a chef. Only coming back for special occasions and holidays. How Tessa and Max were able to handle the long-distance relationship like that and for that long was amazing to say the least. Max was twenty-four and stood at a hundred and eighty-six centimetres.

"Hey Mace," Max smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Macey smiled right back as she let go of him. "How was France?"

"Brilliant," Max beamed- he really did have lots of fun living there and learning all about the food and culture. "I'm hoping to take Tessa there for our anniversary. Show her the places where I was taught and stuff. It will be great and the food is amazing over there! And I'm ready to come to your new place once it's finished being built to be Head Chef. It should be fun."

"And you're the only one I want as the Head of my Restaurant and kitchen there!" Macey grinned as she took her seat again. "You're sure your dad is cool with you leaving?" talking about his adoptive father Zeff. Since Baratie is a little family orientated.

"He's fine with it," Max laughed. His adoptive father was completely and utterly cool with it, even told Max he should take Sanji with him. "The old man even said he can't wait to get rid of me, said I should take Sanji to be my Sous Chef."

"I'm cool with Sanji joining," Macey told Max. "He can stay and join us for as long as he likes, I always have room for family." Since a lot of Macey's friends were like family to her, so if they got on really with their families, then their families were like a second to Macey as well.

"I've got to back to the kitchen," Max sighed as he got up. "I'll be back with your food, kay? So pay attention to Sabo Mace, you hear me?"

"Yes dad," Macey faked whined and teased Max a little. "Go. I expect a welcome home invitation soon and some kind of present."

Max couldn't help but laugh at Macey. She always knows what to say to make everyone laugh and smile, as well as be serious all at the same time.

"I'll talk to Tessa about it," Max told Macey then smiled at Sabo. "Have fun and good luck man."

Good luck? Why was Max wishing Sabo good luck? Macey didn't understand.

"Thanks dude, you too," Sabo smiled then decided to tease Max a little. "Because after that, you know we'll be waiting for engagement then wedding invitations, right?"

"Oh god not you too," Max groaned as he face palmed himself lightly. "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

"Because you two have been together for like eight years," Luna told Max. "Since you were both sixteen. And Tessa gets hit on all the time, so you better put a ring on her so others know she's your or someone might try to steal her from you."

Max blushed slightly then mumbled some choice and colourful things and words as he went back to the kitchen. Though they weren't sure what he was mumbling since they couldn't really hear it but they were sure it something about you guys are assholes, why are we even friends again? I should have stayed in France. or something along those lines at least anyway.

Macey gave Luna a blue 'sea flower' then gave her a red one to give to Tessa, which Luna thanked Macey for. Macey had a red 'sea flower' to give to Max when he come back later. 'Sea flowers' were their favourite flowers, a cross between locus, lily and rose.

Luna then left the table to go to some others customer's orders, leaving Sabo and Macey by themselves again. Well, as alone as a pair of people can be in a busy restaurant anyway. telling the two of them to have fun with their non-date date.

"Why do people keep this a non-date date?" Macey sighed. "It's not a date, we're just hanging out and spending the day together."

"I have no idea," Sabo answered honestly, but once again sounded a little disappointed. Why did he sound disappointed? Macey didn't know and she really wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if she should or shouldn't… why would Sabo be disappointed?

Macey smiled as she picked up a beautiful Stiff Blue-eyed Grass (flower) and put it behind Sabo's ear, who was blushing like mad. Stiff Blue-eyed Grass were Sabo's favourite flower, with his mother favourite of hibiscus second. If Macey remembers right, stiff blue-eyed grass is not a grass but is actually a member of the iris flower family. it was a pretty blue flower.

"They're your favourite, right?" Macey smiled as she picked up a just as pretty and nice red/pink hibiscus next and put it in his shirt pocket. "There, that looks better. Now we look handsome and more like the gentleman I know and love." She wasn't laughing or making fun of Sabo, she meant it.

Macey then blushed slightly at her words as she got up suddenly. Shit! She said that last part out loud! Shit! She said… she said…

"I'm going to restroom," Macey said as quickly as she could and left Sabo sitting, half in shock, half in awe but fully embarrassed.

Did Macey just say… did she just say…? Did Macey call him handsome? Did she say…

"Smooth move big brother," Ann said right behind Sabo, breaking him from his shock.

"She called you handsome~" Ava teased in a sing-song voice. "She thinks you're a gentleman~ she said she knows you~ she said she loves you~"

"Shut up and go away Ava!" Sabo told his sister in a low voice. Why are his sisters here? Why did they come over? Does Ava have to tease him about this now?! "You too Ann! What the hell are you two doing here anyway!?"

"Ace asked me to keep an eye on Ava while she watched your date," Ann answered grabbed a hibiscus flower and putting it behind Ava's ear then does one for herself. "And just in case you needed advice or something with Macey. Though, from what I have seen, you seem to be doing well." Giving her older brother a happy and teasing smirk.

Oh god, why?!

"What are you two doing here?" Namur asked as he come over.

Seriously!? Not only is his family spying on them but Macey's family too!? Can this day get any worse?! Then again, Macey did say something about her family trying to get information from him so they could stalk them… but still, could this seriously get any worse?

Sabo shivered as he felt a death glare at him. Oh god… Marco was somewhere here, wasn't he…? Sabo bets that either Jozu, Izo, Whitebeard, Sasha, Kira or Ada are holding him back right now. Because Thatch would be too busy laughing or teasing Marco to stop or hold him from coming over and killing Sabo. oh god… Sabo is going to die!

"Making sure our big brother doesn't screw up, you?" Ava smiled and asked all innocently. Right now though, there was nothing innocent about her, she was just being nosy ad plain old evil.

"I thought while Haruta went to make sure that Macey was okay that I would keep an eye Sabo," Namur answered. "Then I saw you two over here and I thought I would join…" stares at one of the flowers on the table. That was Macey's favourite… "You should put the flower in Macey's hair and if she says something, just say your returning the favour."

Was Namur trying to help and was giving him actually, like, dating advice?

"So you want Macey and Sabo to get together too?" Ann smiled.

Oh god, can his sisters just go away! They are not helping what so ever!

"I personally would, yes," Namur nodded. "I like Sabo. He's a good kid and I don't think we have to worry about Macey because she'll be in good hands. Plus we already know him and his family so it's not we're having to get know complete and utter strangers and have to be on our best behaviour for them. you guys know what we're like and we know what you guys are like, so we're all in the same boat that way."

Ann and Ava squealed together and agreed with Namur while Sabo was just sitting there even more embarrassed and unable to believe his ears.

"Besides, we all know how dense Macey can be when it comes to romance," Namur added as he handed Sabo a phone. "All our numbers in there. If you need a hand with something, just text and we'll try to help the best we can. Now, I better go before Macey gets back and I suggest you girls do the same. Plus, I better make sure that Izo and Jozu are fine with Marco. Mama Bird is a little protective of his little chicky."

* * *

Macey splashed on water on her face, she had said that kind of before to her friends. 'now you look handsome, like the people/gentleman I know and love'. So why is this affecting her like this right now? Is she taking what the others are saying too much to heart? Is she maybe only realising that she might like Sabo more than she thought she did? Maybe both? Macey has always liked Sabo more than most of her friend, especially her male friends, but she never really thought of love or likes or crushes, she was always just busy thinking about and concreating on her future business and what she wanted to do.

"Macey? Are you okay?" Haruta said.

Macey jumped a little and looked at her aunt. "I'm fine," Macey said with her voice cracking a little. Shit, that did not sound like she was fine.

"Are you sure? Your face is red… are you blushing!?" Haruta asked squealing a little and with her hands to her mouth in excitement. "Your blushing!"

"I am not!" Macey said blushing even more. Oh god! She's never going to hear the end of this! "It's just warm! You know I go red easily when I get warm!" Macey hopes her aunt pays it. She isn't ready to admit she might be blushing because she might like Sabo!

"Oh, okay," Haruta said dropping the subject, for now. Macey can be dense when it comes to people liking her and romantic things. Probably because she has seen nearly all of the romance movies in the world and thinks and calls a lot of things, cheesy or cliché . And because Macey is too busy thinking and working out her future business FF, she just doesn't notice things that she doesn't seem to deem important. Like Sabo liking her more than friends. "You going to get back out there?"

Macey, takes a few deep breathes in and looks in the mirror. She needs to calm down still. "I will in a few moments."

"Okay," Haruta nods her head and leaves.

Deep breathes Macey, deep breathes.

* * *

Sabo couldn't help but smile when Macey come back from the restroom and the others had left him alone. Max should be here with the food soon.

"Are you okay Macey?" Sabo asked- with a worried look but smile at the same time. He was happy to see that she hadn't run away or something.

"I'm fine," Macey smiled back. "Sorry about that. I was feeling a little warm so I had to splash some water my face. But it's nothing to worry about it."

"Okay," Sabo nodded. deciding to not push it. if it was something that Sabo had to worry about Macey would tell, wouldn't she? She was fine, right?

"I'm hungry!" Macey whined stretching out.

Yep, Macey was fine.

Sabo looked at the flowers and picked up Macey's favourite. It was a very pretty white with a little blue/purple half petals with a yellow centre. A Glory-of-the-snow flower, it had been the flower that her mother had given her, which is why it was her favourite flower.

"I remember this being your favourite flower Macey," Sabo smiled as he held the flower.

"It is yes," Macey nodded and smiled very fondly. "Mum use to grow them and she always use to put in my hair. It was the last thing she did for me before she died. That's why they're favourite my flower. They were mum's and mine's flowers."

"It's a pretty flower," Sabo smiled.

"It is," Macey smiled looking at with a happy and fond smile.

"Well," Sabo smiled as he pushed some of Macey's hair out of the way then put the flower behind her ear. "A pretty flower only deserves to be with a pretty girl."

Macey blushed slightly, not sure how to feel other than she did have some slight butterflies in her stomach. But then once she realised what Sabo had said, she cracked up laughing. "Oh my god! That is such a cliché line! I'm sorry Sabo, but… bahahahahaha!"

Sabo wasn't hurt by Macey laughing, he was trying his hardest to not laugh at himself too. But he couldn't stop himself with Macey laughing over it. it was such a cliché and cheesy move, it wasn't funny… oh wait, yes it was. Why else were Macey and Sabo laughing about it?

"I know, I know," Sabo laughed with Macey and they could both feel a murderous glare at them. it seems that Macey's dad did not like the move nor did Sabo's mum seem to like the fact that Macey was laughing over it. Oh well, the two of them just ignored the death glares they could feel being stared at them. "It's cheesy and cliché. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I thought of saying- well I'm just returning the favour, but thought that might a little cheesier and more cliché than saying that a pretty flower deserves a pretty a girl."

Macey wiped a tear from eye from laughing so much and smiled Sabo. "I think the pretty flower line was better."

"Me too," Sabo smiled right back.

* * *

Ava and Ann both couldn't help but squeal a little as they watched Sabo and Macey, okay, sure. Macey kind of ruined the mood with her laughing at Sabo with him trying to be romantic and sweet, but it couldn't have been more perfect when Sabo laughed with her over the cliché and cheesy line that he used. It was really sweet to see them two of them laughing and bonding over it. they were having a moment and it was so sweet!

Despite their mother death glaring Macey for laughing at Sabo's little sweet yet romantic jester and Macey's father death glaring Sabo for it.

Why were their parents getting involved in this? Ava told them that her and Ann had breakfast and that Rouge and Roger should take lunch. The two of them hoped that Macey didn't know that they know there. Either Ann or Ava nor their parents Rouge and Roger. Then again, from the way their mother is death glaring Macey for ruining Sabo's little romantic jester of him saying 'a pretty flower deserves to be with a pretty girl' with her laughing. The whole freaking world must know that Rouge is here. And they knew that Marco couldn't be too fast as they could feel the man's death glare at their older brother.

Man, he had to have a crush on a girl whose father is just scary as their mother, didn't he?

* * *

Marco wanted to skin Sabo alive, twice now. That was twice now that he pulled some kind of move on or had set up some kind of romantic mood with Macey. TWICE. And the two of them haven't even had breakfast yet! They're barely started their day and the boy had tried to be romantic with sweet little innocent but romantic jesters to his daughter, twice! Oh, the boy was so lucky that Izo and Jozu were holding him back right now.

Yes, Sabo was gentleman about it. it wasn't like he was doing something big or anything, but still! Marco can't stand (or sit), seeing someone trying his win over his daughter! He can't stand seeing someone flirt with her! Not when it is right in front of him! Nor can he stand seeing her flirt back, though, Marco has a feeling that Macey doesn't realise that they're flirting… but still! He can't stand or sit for this!

"Marco," Izo said in a warning tone. "I swear if I have to call Ada so she has to sit on you or something, I will not be impressed nor will she."

Jozu looked at his phone as he heard it beep and he had one hand holding onto Marco's shoulder and shirt in a seat.

"Pops is asking how they're going," Jozu told Izo, handing his cross-dressing brother his phone. "You text back. I'm not sure how they're going and if I let go of Marco, he'll go for Sabo."

"True," Izo agreed taking the phone and texting their father back. Telling that it seemed to be going well, other than Macey had ruined a romantic jester made by Sabo. But ruining little jester had kind of lead to the moment that the pair seem to having right now.

So, the date wasn't going too badly.

* * *

Macey wasn't sure what to say or what to do. They were having moment right now, weren't they? She couldn't help but smile and feel happy and she could tell that Sabo was in the same boat. They both kind of blushed slightly and neither said anything as Sabo had his hand on Macey's. They kind of wanted the moment to never end but kind of wanted it to end at the same time.

"Here's the food and drinks!" Max smiled as he put the food and Macey's and Sabo's drinks on the table but avoided getting any of the flowers.

Tessa and Luna both sighed and hit Max over the head with their notes books. The bloody idiot hasn't been paying any attention and had no idea that he just ruined the moment that Sabo and Macey were having damn it!

"Yes! Food! I'm starving!" Macey smiled moving her hand away from Sabo who sighed but kept a smile on his face. You do NOT want to get Macey and food, especially when she hungry. She was worse than Roger, Ace and Luffy combined. How is that possible? Sabo has no idea, but he has seen what happens to people dumb enough to get between Macey and food when she was hungry and it did not end for the people who got in the way. "Max! For you!" Macey smiled giving him a sea-flower.

"Thank you," Max smiled putting the flower in his shirt pocket since it was only going to get in the way in his hair while he was cooking. "I've got to go now. I'll come say good-bye when you're done. Kay?"

"Yep!" Macey smiled as she started eating, not really caring or worrying about table manners too much. She was with Sabo and he has seen her eat worse than this before and she has seen him eat worse than this too. They're seen each other their best and at their worse. They know each other just as well, if not better than they know themselves.

So how Macey seems to have no idea about Sabo's crush on her is bloodily amazing if you ask anyone and everyone. Don't ask how the hell she has no idea, because no-one is sure how answer that.

* * *

Macey gave Tessa, Max and Luna all big hugs as Sabo was holding onto the flowers. Tessa and Luna both Sabo a small hug and Max and Sabo fist bump each other. Sabo doing the fist bump with his hand that wasn't holding the flowers that they were giving to their friends, as well as others that would end up going to Macey's and Sabo's families as well. Since, well, there are more flowers here then what Sabo had order and organised for Macey to have.

Macey took the flowers from Sabo as they walked out of the door.

"Where to next?" Macey smiled and asked Sabo, probably the happiest he has ever seen her really. Other than when her dad married her step-mum then later on when they had kids and got new and younger siblings.

"Red's book store!" Sabo smiled as he grabbed her hand and lead the way. Not because Macey didn't know where it was, since she did. It was the only place where Macey would ever get her books, Sabo too. And their families as well. But because, well, it was his planned day so he kind of wanted to take the lead.

"Red, Kaitlyn, Don and Lavi it is then!" Macey smiled and agreed.

Macey just let Sabo hold her hand and lead the way because, why not? He did plan their day after all. So, he could lead the way.

Though, Macey couldn't help but look at Sabo's smiling and happy face then to his hand holding hers. She was getting that butterfly feeling again. she wasn't completely sure what the feeling was or what it was meant to be mean… and it's not like she hated it either, all it did was just make Macey feel, well, even happier but of a little nervous too.

So, her hand gripped his back and she couldn't help but smile and feel happy. Though she wasn't completely sure on why.

* * *

One moment, Don was going through and reorganising books because some asshole messed with the order of the books again. putting them in some random order, instead of in their alphabetic and oldest to newest order like they're meant to be in. Red could be picking about the way and order the books were in sometimes, not that it really bothered Don. The system was easy to remember but what really annoyed him was when others didn't respect that system and messed it up.

Lavi was in the back doing stock take and involutory and Kaitlyn was working the register. Though, why the anti-social one was working the register Don would never understand. Lavi or himself would be better on the register with Kaitlyn either redoing the books and making sure they are in order and fixing it if they're not. Or doing the stock take and involuntary. But then again, being on the register is helping Kaitlyn with her people skills…

But anyway, back to Don's point.

One moment he is reorganising and putting the books back in their right place and order and the next thing, he is on the ground, groaning. Something (actually someone, Macey- cough, cough) had tackled him down to the ground in a hard hug or tackle. God damn it, Don swears if this is Luna he is not going to impress. She knows he doesn't like it when she comes see him at work and… wait… it wouldn't be time for her to be finished yet, it's too early.

Then who the hell…?

Oh no, it was worse. It wasn't his girlfriend, it was his best friend. It was Mace. The one person who was worse at invading his personal space- be it at work or anywhere really than his girlfriend. It had to be Macey, didn't it?

God damn it! Sabo was meant to text Don to warn him when he was bringing Macey over so he would be ready for a Macey invading tackle hug of doom or Hug of Doom as Don calls it for short.

"Don!" Macey smiled as she pretty much hugged the air out of his lungs.

God… damn… it… he can't breathe!

"Macey, your killing Donate," Sabo pointed out, seeing that Don's face was actually turning blue and purple.

"Oh, my bad," Macey said letting go of Don who breathed and standing next to Sabo again. "Sorry Don."

Don just sighed. Macey never changes, he swears. She has been like this since they were kids, always almost killing him with hugs. And despite the three year age gap between them, Macey was his best friend. Especially for a girl, Sin was his best friend who was a guy. And the two were tied for best, best friend. And Sin is a year older than Don which makes him four years older than Macey. But the three of them get along like peas in a pod.

"No problems Mace," Don said as he got up and dusted himself off. Not like there was any dust or dirt, he just did it for the sake of doing it.

"Sea-flower for Don!" Macey smiled giving the flower who just took it without argument. There was no point in arguing with Macey, she always wins and she is always right.

"Thanks Mace," Dons smiled. "Give me three minutes to redo these books then I'll be right with you."

Don turned back to the books but Sabo and Macey were already doing them. damn these two and their ridiculous friendly and helpful and thoughtful natures. and damn they move fast.

Well, it will get done quicker with the three of them doing it. So, Don wasn't going to argue with them about it. Plus, they both know what Red is like with his book too. And of course, Don was not blind- he could some of Macey's uncles spying on her and Sabo and what looked like Ali and Amy, two of Sabo's sisters.

Why were they following Macey and Sabo around? They knew that their families were following them, right? Macey and Sabo, they knew they that their families were following them, right? Don would be very surprised if neither of them knew, so Don knew that Macey and Sabo had to know that their families were following them. it's not like they were really hiding really well, nor did they really try to disgust themselves. And Macey knows pretty much everything, so Don was betting that Macey and Sabo were ignoring their families…

Wait, why would their families be following them around in the first place…? Actually, only one thing come to Don's mind with both of their families, since they were both as overprotective as freaking fuck. It would have to be a date or something

Wait, is this… are Macey and Sabo on a date?!

* * *

 _Three and half hours later…_

No-one could understand how Macey could have so much energy, it was like she was energiser bunny who never ran on empty. Every time they see her, she was running around or talking or laughing like there was no tomorrow. Even after times when she wouldn't sleep for days and normal people would have no energy, Macey had energy and it was kind hard to not have energy when she did. It was like Macey's energy contiguous.

Then again, Macey has also been known to randomly just fall asleep. Not from any kind of medical condition or anything, just like, boom- she used up all of her energy and now has no choice but to sleep and rest. Though, normally that happens more at night time then during the day.

"Thank you for the flowers," Kaitlyn smiled. She was always her friendliest when Macey was around. No-one was sure why or how, but it just happens. Kaitlyn is her friendliest with Macey nearby and around her.

Don wasn't sure what he was meant to be do with the flower other than maybe give it Luna later. But it was nice to see that Macey was still doing her 'I'm everyone's Valentine' thing. So that anyone who was single didn't feel left out or hate the day as much as Macey can. Though, it's not that Macey really hates Valentine's Day itself, just more the way that everyone makes a huge deal out of it and how communalised it has become.

"No problems!" Macey smiled right back.

"So how's your day been Mace?" Lavi asked with a smile.

Believe it or not, but all the work that they had to do for the day, other than just sell books, had been done. With Macey doing most of it. Sabo and the others tried to stopped Macey but once she had a freaking in that freaking head of hers, it was hard, next to impossible to talk her out of it.

So Macey had gone over the WHOLE store- making sure that the books were all in alphabetical order then in series order and then in order of oldest to newest, had done the storage and stock take, had helped several people find books they were looking for or had recommended books for them and still talk to her friends and find books that she brought herself. How Macey had the energy to do three people's in barely any time at all, was beyond Lavi, Kaitlyn, Don and Sabo. even Red was surprised when he come back from a meeting with one of the book publisher with the store was surprised that the work for the day was done and his office had been cleaned and organised.

"It's been great!" Macey smiled and no-one really knew what to say.

Sabo had only planned to stay at the book for an hour, two at the very most and yet, they're been for three hours and a half…

"What have you been doing Mace?" Red asked as he was drinking his coffee.

"Well, I got up early to do an assessment for my course," Macey answered drinking her hot chocolate that Red had brought her as Sabo was drinking his mocha, Kaitlyn drinking an iced chocolate, Lavi drinking an iced coffee and Don drinking a triple shot skinny no fat with two sugars latte. What? Don can't drink coffee or his latte without sugar, he likes his coffee strong and with milk and he couldn't stomach full cream milk. There was nothing weird about it. "and sent it to my teacher. Then Sabo picked me up. Can you believe that my family was trying to gang up on him and interrogate him for what he planned for our day together? I mean, come on. My family is so nosey, I swear."

Nosey was not the word that everyone else was thinking… try beyond ridiculously overprotective. Like, infinity plus one kind of protective. Sure, it is normal for families to be worried about people and want to protect them but not to the extreme lengths that Macey's, or Sabo's for that matter either, go too. It's fucking ridiculous.

Like seriously, Marco, Macey's dad has interrogated pretty much every single of Macey's male friends, acquaintances and associates. If any male that Macey knows who isn't family hasn't be grilled by Marco, then Don and the others would be very surprised.

"So they were interrogating Sabo about your date?" Lavi asked Macey.

"Yes," Macey sighed then frowned. "This isn't a date Lavi. We're just hanging out and spending the day together. Why does everyone keep calling this date?"

"Because it's what most normal people would call a date Macey," Don sighed. Macey may be one of the smartest people that Don knows and his best friend, who's a girl, but she is as dense as a fucking concrete pillar sometimes. Don swears, like how does Macey not know that Sabo has a fucking crush on her the fucking SIZE of the fucking GALAXY?

Seriously! Don doesn't care how smart someone is, how do they miss some fucking big and so fucking obverse!?

It's like the whole fucking freaking world and galaxy knows about Sabo's crush on Macey but her! The two of them contently flirting with each other! Don wishes they would just get together already! It's like they're been doing this dance of 'we're just friends' to 'we're more than friends' back to 'we're just friends' to 'we're more than friends' again, all the time! It was seriously getting old and annoying! They should just hook up and get married and everything like that already!

The whole world knew they were meant to be together and yet, neither of them seem to see it or admit it! Though Sabo would love for it to happen, but Macey, well, she's fucking problem. Did Don already say she's as dense as a fucking concrete pillar? Because she seriously she is! Just how dense and blind can one person be?! Fucking seriously!

"What's the rest of your day like?" Kaitlyn asked out of curiosity. "And since when wasn't this a date? I mean, you guys have been dating since, like forever right? So, this has to be a date."

It seems that Crystal isn't the only one who seems to think that Macey and Sabo have always been dating. It seems that Kaitlyn thinks it too.

"What?!" Macey bushed and shouted.

Wait… Don stared at Macey's face, she was blushing? Since when does Macey blush? Macey doesn't blush! Over anything! Heck! She fucking walked in on Jack and Blue doing it one day and didn't think or blink twice about it while making everyone else there, (especially poor Jack, how Blue was unfazed by it is still a mystery to this day, just like Macey) blush like fucking virgins! Oddly enough, Don and the others are pretty sure that was the first that Jack and Blue had ever done it. or at least, had gone all the way, so it was no wonder that Jack was blushing like a virgin, Macey had walked in on them as Blue was taking away Jack's virginity (or at least that's the theory and no-one really wanted to ask if it was true or not). But why the hell is she, why the hell Macey blushing now when she didn't blink or think twice and was completely unfazed by Blue was fucking topping and well, fucking, Jack?!

"You guys have been dating since forever, right?" Kaitlyn said, confused on why Macey had shouted. While Red was laughing his head off while Lavi was trying to hold in his laughter which wasn't really working and Don was sitting there in shock that Macey of people was BLUSHING with Sabo blushing like a virgin at the statement. "I mean, you always holding hands and going places together and being each other's dates with things since we were like twelve. Okay, since Sabo was twelve, Macey was twelve turning thirteen and Lavi and I were eleven but it's just easier to say twelve since Macey's birthday is later in the year than yours is Sabo and you two are the same age till then and you were in the same year at school for your whole lives, but that's not my point. My point is you guys always doing things together. I thought you guys have been dating this whole time, have you not been? I mean, you two are pretty much the same age, Macey's just like six and bit or seven months older or something. I mean, is there a reason why the two of you shouldn't be dating?"

No-one said anything. Red and Lavi were both too busy laughing their heads off as Don was trying to work out why in the hell Macey was BLUSHING. Sabo was blushing like the virgin everyone calls him and thinks him to be. Kaitlyn was just sitting there waiting for some of answer as Macey was blushing like virgin WHILE seeming to be thinking over what Kaitlyn had said.

Okay- so there is this theory is among a lot Sabo's, Ace's, Macey's and Luffy's friends right? That since Sabo has been in love with Macey since they were like ten, though he had no idea that what it was till they were like twelve, that the guy has never slept or had sex with anyone since the only one he wants is Macey. So a lot their friends are ninety-nine percent certain that Sabo is still virgin. And don't even get them started on Macey, they for a fact Macey is HUNDRED PERCENT a virgin, not that it has nothing to do with her insanely overprotective father and family…

Okay, maybe it has a little bit to do with that. But no, the main reason they know without doubt that Macey is a virgin is because she has never really dated, she had maybe dated like maybe twice in high school that didn't even last a week and has been too busy being catch up in her dream and planning her future business and stuff, that she has no time to worry or 'waste' as she has called it before. On that kind of thing. To Macey- dating and sex is something that she doesn't need to worry about because her dream of making this hotel, entertainment centre, arcade thing is more important, at least, it is to Macey.

Before anyone could actually say something, Sabo's phone went off. Which just lead him blushing again in embarrassment that his phone was ringing while they were all kind of waiting for Macey to answer Kaitlyn's question about 'is there a reason why the two of you shouldn't be dating?' Sabo especially wanted to hear her answer on it, because to him, there was no reason why they shouldn't be dating, other than maybe Macey not liking him like that?

Sabo looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Blue calling. Why was Blue calling him?

"Hey Blue, what's up?" Sabo asked.

"Hey Sabo," Blue's overly chirpy and happy voice said. Damn it, probably the one person who has more energy then Macey and Luffy put together. How the hell does the older guy have that energy anyway? and why? There is no need for anyone to have much energy as that. "I thought we were meeting for lunch? Where are you and Mace?"

Oh shit! The time!

"Shit, we lost track of time!" Sabo said getting up then grabbed Macey's hand so that they could leave and meet up with Blue and Jack for lunch. "We're leaving Red's bookstore now, be there in like ten minutes. Sorry about that Blue. See you ya soon." Since it was meant to be a surprise for Macey that Jack was going to be there, since he only got back yesterday/last night from his trip overseas volunteering as a volunteer doctor. "See ya guys!" Sabo shouted and waved to Red, Don, Kaitlyn and Lavi.

"See ya later guys!" Macey smiled and waved as she giggled sightly at Sabo taking control of the situation and her, kind of, for a moment. It was nice.

"Bye!" they all waved and said as Sabo pretty much dragged and kidnapped Macey away. Not that they minded.

"They are so getting together by the end of this," Kaitlyn couldn't help but grin and comment.

"They better," Don sighed. "I don't know how much longer I can handle Macey being as blind as a bat and as dense as a concreate pillar with poor Sabo's feeling. Seriously, her IQ is what, like a hundred-eighty-five or something ridiculous?"

"It is at least over a hundred and forty," Red nodded.

"But my point is, how can Macey be so fucking smart but have no idea that Sabo is crushing on her and has been since they pretty much met each other and have known each other?" Don asked.

"God only knows," Lavi sighed.

"I still think and say that Macey and Sabo will be together officially as a couple by the end of this 'it's not a date' date," Kaitlyn told her boss and two co-workers.

"Is that Ryu?" Don said getting distracted by a tall muscular guy who has sleek black hair that falls to the end of his neck with long bangs, has one cuff-like earring in one ear along the ear lobe and another earring cuff that looks like a scale on the top of the same ear, two red-cross tattoos on one arm (around the same spot as Ace's tattoo), silver eyes, and who likes to wear black and silver clothes, walking pass with a tall ruby red haired, purple eyed, wearing dark blue shorts and a low cut black shirt with huge freaking boobs, girl. "Who is she?"

Seriously, who is she? Don has no idea, though, at the same time. he feels like he has seen her before too...

"No way," Red said looking. "Is Ryu with a girl? But I thought he said he hated people?" and yet, despite that. He is Ace's and their friend.

Lavi pulled out his phone and took a picture of this very weird sight. Ryu was doing something with someone who none of them knew or at least someone who none of them recognised. And oddly enough, it looked like was a DATE and Ryu was SMILING. That guy doesn't just smile for anyone or anything! And that guy doesn't just date anyone either, but seriously, who was the ruby red hair girl? She seemed to be maybe the age same as Ryu, so like twenty-five? Maybe older or younger for all they know since they are guessing her age and since they don't actually know who she is.

"I'm so sending this to Ace and Sabo and Macey," Lavi said as he was sending them the pic. They so have to know about this. Macey would know or at least find out who was this ruby red hair chick is who is hanging out and maybe dating(?) Ryu.

* * *

Blue got Jack to wait in the restaurant, White Cross, as he waited outside the front of it for Macey and Sabo, after all, Macey seeing Jack is meant to be a surprise which is why he is waiting in the restaurant. But the moment they get in there, Macey will notice and know that Jack is there, after all, who else had black and white other than Jack?

White Cross, was run by Macey's Uncle Thatch and is a business that is under the Whitebeard Company.

Blue knew he would know the moment that Macey and Sabo got here. He didn't need to keep an eye out for them. why? Because this is Macey. She'll pretty much just jump and hug Blue before he sees her coming or realises or knows what is happening and the only warning will most likely Macey yelling his name at the top of her lungs but he won't know where she is coming from till she literally almost tackles him to the ground and…

"BLUE!" Macey's voice shouted.

Speak of the devil… the wind left Blue as Macey jumped and hugged him from the side. Almost knocking him onto the ground. Damn little energiser bunny and her weird act of appearing out of no way. Seriously, how does one miss the one hundred and eighty centimetres tall (so close enough to six foot tall) girl running and jumping and going to tackle and hug you? How does one miss that? Seriously, someone tell Blue how you miss one of the tallest girls you know, other than Tessa, running and jumping and tackling you for a hug? How the hell do you or anyone miss that?

Not like Blue can really talk, he himself is a freaking energiser bunny. Jack and the others are always complaining that Blue has too energy, even more so than Macey and Luffy put together. But how is that possible? Blue is sure that they're overreacting. There is no way in hell that he has more energy than Macey and Luffy put together, though, the three of them together doing something, anything. Like running around or playing a game of some kind, the three of them end up tucking each other out.

"Hey Mace!" Blue laughed on the ground with Macey hugging him and half on top on him. "Nice dress."

"Nice suit ass," Macey grinned.

"Hey," Blue laughed as he lightly pushed her off him and got up as Sabo was walking over shaking his head and muttering something about 'why does she always this?' or something like that. "I can dress up and look good if I want to. I am a professional you know. Nice clothes Sabo, Ace's pick?"

"Yep, hey Blue," Sabo smiled as he helped Macey up and Blue dusted himself off.

"Professional what? Professional asshole?" Macey jokily teased Blue.

In all truth, Blue was a lawyer and pretty much always wears a suit after he has worked or has been working as one. When not working, he's normally wearing what the hell he wants that has nothing to do with suits, unless he and Jack are going out. Then he is meant wear something nice so he normally does.

"I bet your missing Jack," Macey smiled as she hugged him again and Blue only just noticed that Sabo was carrying flowers. "When does he get back from his trip again?"

"God only knows," Blue said pretending to be upset and acting like Jack was still overseas and not just in the restaurant waiting for them. "Those for me? You shouldn't have!"

Macey lightly hit Blue and laughed as he only took a single flower, a red rose that he put in his suit pocket. "No! they're for everyone we see together today! Sabo's taking me to see all of my friends! well, at least as many as he can take me to see today anyway!"

Blue couldn't help but smile at how happy Macey seemed to be. Macey always seems to be happiest when she is with Sabo or when she talks to about her friends. She's then the next happiest when she is with her friends then her family. After that, well, who cares?

"I'm glad to hear that you're having fun with your day," Blue smiled. Knowing better than to call it a date. Does Blue look like he wants a broken nose? "Well, let's go into the restaurant. There's someone in there who can't wait to see you Macey."

Someone in the resultant that can't wait to see her….?

"I swear if Uncle Thatch tries to make a show out of this I am going to kill him! I saw him this morning before I left with Sabo!" Macey complained, thinking it was her Uncle Thatch who was waiting for her.

"It's not Thatch," Blue told her as they entered the restaurant and all of her Uncle's employees were saying hi to her and she said hi back to them.

Not Thatch? Who else would it be? She's seen Crystal, Britta, Sora, Seth, Red, Don, Luna, Max, Tessa, Kaitlyn and Lavi already. She's sure it's not Sin or Jax or Jay, as they would be working. Ryu isn't an a social person. Kurai was working- oh, Macey wonders if they'll go to where Kurai works later?

What about Marc? They're going to go to the karaoke bar where he works right? Macey loves karaoke! She'll see Luffy and Ace and the other D. Gol siblings later tonight most likely and if not, then she'll give Sabo flowers to give to them. and all of Luffy's friends will be at his place since they always do a Valentine's Day Movie Night together so Macey will give Sabo flowers to give them too if she doesn't see them.

Ralph is Ralph, god only knows what the man is doing. Tima was away with his bird thing, Macey thinks. Car would be working, if not, then he and her Aunt Melody would be doing something together. So Macey will probably see them tomorrow so she will give them their flowers then. She already left the flowers that she wanted to give to her family in the car.

Um… Conner was away with soccer training camp, Rosa was…. Sabo can take care of Rosa, she's his cousin. Who is Macey forgetting? She knows she is forgetting people…

"Finally! I was wondering what was taking you guys so long!" a familiar voice and black and white hair person said.

Macey ran over and tackled the person into the table. Poor said person and table, they really should have seen that coming but didn't. This is Macey after all. What else was she going to do?

"JACK! YOUR BACK!"

* * *

 **and now i am going to hide because everyone is going to kill me for ending the chapter with Macey shouting JACK! and tackling him into the table. there will be actual BLACK moment next chapter, i swear! *hiding* i just got up to 8,900 plus odd words and went, fuck it. that's how long the chapter is going be and that's how the chapter is going to end because i can't write anymore without feeling like i am going to die or go overboard with some kind of ridiculous word count.**

 **Macey: 33 reviews**

 **Sabo: 5 favs**

 **Blue: 5 follows**

 **Jack: more to come!**

 **depending on how the next chapter goes, the date might end up being 4 parts not 3. now, i will ask you guys to remember some names from this chapter and the previous chapters as i have left some big easter eggs on new characters! XD!**

 **anyway, till next chapter everyone!**

 **P.S. this is one of the longest chapters for any story i have written. not the longest, but one of them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**and we're back with another chapter! so yeah... the date is ending next chapter and the next chapter is called Fireworks because well, Ace and Fireworks and the chapter was like 9, 000 words itself so i kind of decided to just end it where it ends and to finish the date next chapter.**

 **we also find out a little about what has planned with the next chapter though this chapter too. read the chapter and find out what is going to happen next chapter. it's cute and a little romantic and Sabo never told Macey's family about it so, in theory, it should be a little hard for them to follow if Sabo and Macey can manage to lose the stalkers!**

 **anyway, let's get on with the reviews!**

 **Lucky Lucy-**

 **I know right, that's how I end up falling off my bed too. By not looking because I am laughing that much or that hard.**

 **I know right? Is it poor Macey or poor Sabo? the two of them are getting a field of others teasing them.**

 **And I know right, if Marco doesn't like to see others flirting with his daughter or like to see her flirty with others then why did he go? Silly man.**

 **Marco: ahem**

 ***sweating nervously* um… Ada and Roger do need to restrain their lovers don't they?**

 **Marco: ahem!**

 ***sweating more* um… er… next review…?**

 **Ada: I've got him *holding onto Marco's shirt as she then kicked Marco's feet from under him and sat on top of him* they have a point you! *point him in his chest* if you didn't want to see Macey flirting with someone or see someone flirting with Macey, why did you decide to spy on her date? What did you think was going to happen?**

 **Marco: I don't know! I just wasn't expecting the flirting!**

 **Ada: let's go to the next review then. Next review!**

 **Okay, next review!**

 **Anonymous-**

 **Yes, LOVE BLACK and Macey x Sabo moment. More moments for both pairings to come! And special news with BLACK with this story too. I hope you all love it. do Macey and Sabo have a pairing name?**

 **Luffy: yes! MABO! They're Mabo!**

 **There you have it then, it's MABO. Any other pairing names or anything, just ask Luffy for them. he can tell you.**

 **And no worries with second review from Himeka. I don't know mind, just maybe her twin should use a different name for herself maybe? Instead of using her sister's? I don't know *shrugging shoulders* anyway, yes. another cliff hanger. I'm good at them. so expect another one here.**

 **Kaitlyn and Crystal are so innocent, aren't they? Macey should just accept her, shouldn't she? I wonder if she does or doesn't accept it? Yes, BLACK is here and I think we all feel bad for Jack. Macey *shaking head* I think we all can't believe but kind can at the same time, that she walked in them *trembling with laughter* and it had… no… pfff… effect on her… seeing them like it either… bahahahahahaha!**

 **I also feel sorry for everyone else that was there too. I mean, A LOT of people ended up seeing Jack and Blue in their… positions. I wonder if anyone is scared for life because of it? but still, how could Macey walk in on Blue and Jack like that and be unaffected? *shaking head again***

 **Ada: next review!**

 **Whitestardevil-**

 **Yay, thank you.**

 **Anyway, yeah. Sucks to be Macey and Sabo right now since they're being stalked by both of their families right now. Sabo never should have told Macey's family about his plans for their 'date' but… am I the only one who is wondering how Sabo's family knew about where they were going? Because, I don't think Sabo would have told them so he could avoid him and Macey getting stalked.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Macey and ruining the moment, I think we all saw it coming in all honesty. I wonder if Macey is going to be ruining more moments? Who knows, oh wait, I do XD. And I know right? It was nice move by Sabo, he kind of saved the moment by having another moment with Macey though and by their laughing of Macey ruining the moment (I hope that made sense…)**

 **It is such a pity that Marco is glaring draggers at him now. And yes, I think Marco's GBFBD mode is rising. I wonder if he will go into the mode this chapter? Read and find out! and yes, I think we're all hoping that Ada comes and drags Marco away or does something to stop Marco from trying to kill or strangle Sabo to death.**

 **And hopeful before Sabo and Macey share a more romantic mood or have a more romantic moment… and hopeful Macey or someone else doesn't ruin it.**

 **Yes, Macey and Sabo are thoughtful and Macey will do great with her business, hopefully. We'll just have to read and find, now wouldn't we?**

 **Himeka-**

 **Okay- for the first review.**

 **Yes, an update. And yes, BLACK is here. More so this chapter. Which is partly why this chapter is so long… over 9, 000 words for the story itself… so excuse if there are mistakes. I proofed read the best I could before my eyes crossed and I got tired and couldn't do it anymore.**

 **I think the normal thing to do when you walk on someone or some people doing the deed being it two men, two women or a man and woman, is to blush but nope, not Macey. For her it was like- 'oh you two are having sex, well don't mind me. Continues on.' How and why she wasn't blushing is beyond me *shaking head again***

 **Anyway, yes. Macey is so cute. She is finally realising her true feelings. It is about time. More realisation of feelings this chapter! Macey and Sabo do have 'we are more than friends' vibe going around them.**

 **I agree- Kaitlyn and Crystal are adorable and innocent. And yes, sadly Macey and Sabo weren't 'already going out'. but they should be by the end of the next chapter.**

 **And I know right? If Marco can't stand Macey being flirted with then why did go with the staler squad? Fathers *shaking head* I don't think they think sometimes… or maybe they don't think all of the time now that I think about it… because it seems like something that would happen with my dad then my mum would at him in his face and ask what did he expect to happen? for me and the guy to not flirt? Lols. Marco should go home and wait for the results, like what Whitebeard is doing.**

 **And I know right? Ava and Ann and the others aren't going to stop spying them even if Sabo asks and texts to not to spy on them.**

 **Sorry I couldn't get the chapter out on your birthday. It kind of got long and out of control and out of hand then I had to proof read it and then I got my beta'd chapters back from my other stories and then I had to re-read those reviews and reply plus work on other chapters too. Plus I have these people called friends who like to spending whole days and nights with me so then I can't write and well… yeah…**

 **Plus, I had soccer nearly all day Sunday and then I had family then I had anime to watch and download. And yeah…**

 **Anyway, I like teasing cliffhangers, I never really I was good at them till now. It's been so much fun! And we still have some much to go and get through too. Things are going to get interesting. Anyway guys, make sure to keep an eye on the OCs that introduce during this story as many of them are going into FFP.**

 **For second review-**

 **Yes, an update and yes, double yay for BLACK. Yes, Macey walked in on them. I think most normal people would blush if they walked on two people doing the deed, but not Macey. *whispering* I don't think she's normal.**

 **Yes, Kaitlyn and Crystal are innocent and Kaitlyn does have a good point. Macey and Sabo should have been together from the start.**

 **Yes I know, Sabo texting his sisters to leave and they don't. poor Sabo, I think everyone was laughing their asses off to care about that though. And Ace, don't even get Sabo or me started on Ae right now. Yes, first there was the whole 'we need to talk about sex thing' then the fireworks and now he has his little spies, spying on Macey and Sabo and their 'date'. What is next on his agenda? God only knows, wait… that's me again XD. Lols.**

 **Don't get me started on Marco again. damn man and can't stand to see his daughter flirt but spies on her date anyway. what was he thinking? seriously. Hopeful Sabo should be still be alive at the end of the day…. Hopeful. Let's all pray.**

 **And yes, Sabo is so faithful, pity everyone only thinks he's virgin 99%. And Macey is so dense, why? I have no idea. Just because she is?**

 **Ada: next review!**

 **Batora-**

 **Yes, buying and selling fireworks in Australia is illegal. So we can't pay them here easily like one can in America or Germany and other countries. And I know right? They should just make legal and just have some rules around it or something since it doesn't stop people from buying or using them.**

 **Yes, poor Sabo and yes, Macey was blushing. More blushing Macey to come this chapter. It is a sign that Macey likes Sabo, isn't it? yes, Ann and Aca tease Sabo too much, especially after Macey had said '… I know and love you'. She meant in a way you say it to a friend or best friend and person you are close with. But it didn't come across like that at all did it? you can't believe that Ace had asked Ann to keep an eye on Ava and keep an eye on Macey's and Sabo's 'date'? I can. I mean, he did want to talk to Sabo about sex after all, let's just forget that Ace hadn't realised their mother was there at the time and had embarrassed the hell out of not only himself but Sabo as well. What will Ace ask for next? Video and/or evidence of sweet any moments? Wouldn't surprise me in the last if he did ask for that. I can see Ace using that for things, like for trying to embarrassing Sabo.**

 **It is a little sad that Marco was there since he did seem okay with Sabo, but I don't he was completely fine with it. he is overprotective father, I think he is worried about Macey getting hurt and isn't ready to let any guy date or take his 'little girl' away from him yet. I think we need Ada to knock some sense into him.**

 **Yes Sabo, stay alive for us and Macey. Marco is such an overprotective bird, hopefully Ada can knock some sense into him. Marco's aura is enough to ruin any moment, isn't it?**

 **Kaitlyn and Crystal are full innocence, aren't they? They're both little sweethearts.**

 **And yes, Don is right. Macey is smart and is a genius yet dense like a boulder or in Don's words 'as dense as a fucking concrete pillar'.**

 **Sabo is seriously patient and faithful, it is a wonder how he didn't get a girl all this time, isn't it? yes, the two both seem like virgins, aren't they? Yes, that would be a relief for Marco and why did Ace want to talk about sex? It will be relieved soon, I promise. There is a story behind why Ace wanted to talk to Sabo about sex.**

 **Ada: next review! And Sabo better not think about sex on the first date! That's something reserved for the third date or later!**

 **I promise nothing!**

 **Kyonkichi-**

 **Macey did get embarrassed and Don is so absolutely correct, this non-date date has turned into and has been a date the whole time and Macey and Sabo are just both in denial about it! and it's probably a good thing that Ada is still sitting on Marco or we might be dead by now *shiver as Marco death glares and struggles to get up and strangle* yeah, it's very good thing that Ada is sitting on Marco right now… or I might be dead.**

 **And I know right? Marco and Rouge combination equals destruction and how both Macey and Sabo are still alive is a mystery, even me to and I'm the author and writer and creator of this story. And yes, Marco and Rouge love their two kids.**

 **And yeah… they are actually being sorta nosy, aren't they? So Macey isn't completely wrong there is she?**

 **NatsumeDTsukiyo-**

 **Am I being secretive? I guess I am…**

 **Yes, the danger known as Angry Marco is here. Sabo is innocent, for the most part, so don't hurt him Marco! Or you will have a few angry people to deal with- Ada, Rouge, Ace, Whitebeard and many more… and yes, Macey too. I don't think she would be impressed with her dad if he crashed their 'date'.**

 **Yes, Macey deciding to be thoughtful and help the bookstore out. it was less work for the workers and spending three hours to do it? man, Macey was being really helpful wasn't she?**

 **Yes, Macey was blushing, that is a very good sign for Sabo isn't is? and yeah… it is a sign to Marco about how things are going isn't it? Maybe Sabo should run… wait, but if he does Marco might see him as a coward and might let Sabo near Macey again… maybe Sabo should stand his ground… but then again, an angry Marco is scary…**

 **Yes, Marco is gonna need to let and lean to let Macey go. And that is true, Sabo is not gonna do anything bad to Macey and it's not like she's going to see and be with Marco forever, she is own person and an adult now. She can leave the nest/home whenever she wants. But yes, dam the meddlers.**

 **How are the others going to stalk the non-date date? Who knows? Macey and Sabo could always just go home and secretly meet the next day if they wanted, couldn't they? Then they would have no stalkers stalking them then.**

 **Ada: next review!**

 **Sanae6700-**

 **Yes, poor Macey and Sabo. and I think we're all hoping that Marco doesn't stay for the whole non-date date. Because Sabo will probably get strangled at this with Marco's GBFBD mode metre is raising and going up and up.**

 **Marco does seem more likely to ruin the mood than Macey does, but then again, this Macey we're talking about and she is dense. But, though Macey ruined Sabo's little romantic moment. They still had a moment when Sabo laughed with her, winning her over by laughing with her. It was so sweet. Don't ask Macey why, I think it had something to do with the cheesy and cliché line he used.**

 **Marco is a spoil sport isn't he? I hope Ada comes and sits on him too and maybe and hopefully prevent him from spaying on Macey and Sabo so that then Sabo can and will be alone with Macey. I think we're all hoping for them to be finally be alone but they probably won't with the stalker squads and Marco. So it is practically impossible isn't it?**

 **Why Ava why? Every good question… I think because she was bored with nothing else better to do and excited that Sabo and Macey were spending the day together and she labelled it as a date when it wasn't but then it of turned into a one.**

 **Kaitlyn and Crystal are so cute and innocent aren't they? I think all of us and all of Sabo's and Macey's friends plus Ace and his friends and Luffy and his friends are all thinking that too, they can't believe that it took so long for Macey and Sabo to get together. Macey's reaction is adorable and she is finally realising her feelings for Sabo isn't she?**

 **Ppffff…. Ace, I love him sometimes. I think he thinks he knows what is best for his brother and only wants the best for them. it is hard to believe him sometimes though- first the fireworks (nice and sweet and romantic) then he helped organised the D. Gol stalker squad. So what is next? Locking Sabo and Macey up in a room together? Pppfffff…... only if he wants to die by Marco's hand. So… he probably won't…. maybe… we all hope… who knows *shakes head***

 **Ada: next review!**

 **Kai-**

 **I think we're all ROFL. It is great and I think we're all glad that Sabo passed the test with Macey's family with flying colours and we're all fearing for his life (because of Marco) and we all loved the sweet moment between Sabo and Macey.**

 **Yes, Marco has to let Macy go someday though, he doesn't want her to be single and alone for the whole life right?**

 **…..**

 **I have no idea. I don't think he wants her to be single for her whole life… he's just not ready to let her be a grown up yet. He still sees her as his baby and little girl. Yes, Marco is entering GBFBD mode. I love this mode too and the name is hilarious, isn't it? and Marco is such a mama bird isn't he? Lols.**

 **Marco does get compared to lot of different type of birds doesn't he? Pigeons, chickens, birds, turkey then there's fruit too like mango and pineapple and bananas. He foes get compared to lots of things recently doesn't he? He is a phoenix for fuck sakes, not that anyone of us can talk since we're all laughing our asses off right now at all of the nicknames he has and gets from different people and different writers and characters as well.**

 **Macey did ruin the moment but then again, the others are already running the moment and any other moments because they are spying on Sabo and Macey and the two of them noticed and know. I love Sabo and Macey too, and I think we all seriously pity them now even if we're still laughing at their situation.**

 **Ada: next review.**

 **UnderTakerxXxMadness-**

 **Thank you, it was a nice and funny chapter wasn't it?**

 **Ada: short, but next review!**

 **DBZ-**

 **Yep, of course Kaitlyn said they were dating already because of the stuff they did together and a lot of that stuff is what others consider as dating. Kaitlyn is very observant. Yes, the reason for Crystal thinking that Macey and Sabo were dating was more innocent then Kaitlyn putting everything together.**

 **Macey is so lucky that Blue called Sabo at the time, wasn't she?**

 **I don't anyone is going to forget about Macey blushing at Kaitlyn's question.**

 **Ada: next review!**

 **That's the last one.**

 **Ada: then on with the story!**

 **You guys heard the woman, on with the chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! P.S we get to see a little bit of jealous Blue this chapter, it's so cute and we find out a little how Blue's and Jack's relationship works as well. and there's a surprise for all of the BLACK fangirls (and any fanboys too) this chapter too. so i hope you guys all love it, because i know i do.**

* * *

Are we dating or our families?

Chapter 5: The Date Part 3…

 **Last time…**

 _"_ _Finally! I was wondering what was taking you guys so long!" a familiar voice and black and white hair person said._

 _Macey ran over and tackled the person into the table. Poor said person and table, they really should have seen that coming but didn't. This is Macey after all. What else was she going to do?_

 _"_ _JACK! YOUR BACK!"_

* * *

Jack sighed as he looked at his watch, he didn't want to use his new phone. He hated the thing. Why did he hate it? He can't use it, whatever the hell this i-phone high tech thing that Blue and Lavi set up for and gave him. Jack still had his old flip phone that he can use without a problem. Blue and Lavi like to tease Jack about being a 'techno dinosaur' or a 'techno fossil'. It's not that Jack doesn't like technology or anything, it's just, he doesn't see the fuss about having to order or get the newest thing there is, is all. What is wrong with the old flip phone? Jack can do calls and texts, that's all he needs.

What is taking Sabo and Macey so long? Jack swears that Blue said they would be here by now…

Jack sighed as again as he poured some more water then heard the door opened and heard the staff greeting and saying hello Macey. He couldn't hear outside because it was too nosy inside and he couldn't sit near the windows so that Macey didn't see or know that he was here. So when he heard the staff saying her name, he knew that she was here now.

Jack stood up and turned around. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Macey and Sabo and Blue. They were finally here! Jack had started to feel like an idiot sitting at this table by himself.

"Finally!" Jack said and everyone saw Macey just turn her head and stare at Jack for a few moments till she took off running. "I was wondering what was taking you guys so long!"

"JACK! YOUR BACK!" Macey squealed loudly as she tackled him down onto their table, taking both the table and Jack out.

Jack could only moan and groan. God damn it… Jack really should have seen this coming after being away for eight months with his volunteer doctor stuff but still… god damn it Macey, be careful… that really hurt!

Blue laughed his head off as Sabo just sighed, handed Blue the flowers and walked, very quickly, over to Jack and Macey.

"Macey," Sabo said to her who was laughing as she just hugged Jack. "You need to be careful please. You're going to seriously hurt someone or yourself one day just randomly jumping and hugging them like that. You almost killed Don this morning remember?"

"Oh right, sorry Jack. you okay?" Macey asked as she sat up, kind of awkwardly on him.

"I'm fine Mace," Jack sighed then blushed slightly when he saw where Macey was sitting on him. He may be a doctor and he may be gay and is use to Blue's random and odd behaviours at times (especially sexually), but that doesn't mean he doesn't get flustered easily. Jack always get flustered easily- with women or men. "Um… can you please get off me Macey?" Jack asked with a heavy blush. Jack didn't want Sabo to get jealous nor does Jack want Blue to go into jealous possessive boyfriend mode or JPBF mode for short. It doesn't always end well… though, it does lead to some… very interesting experiences and experiments in bed.

"Why?" Macey asked- not realising where she was sitting. Right over Jack's crutch, which had Sabo blushing slightly and Blue… well…

"Macey," Blue said and everyone could almost see the flames of jealously coming off him. "Get off my boyfriend. If you want to sit on anyone like that, please make it Sabo. Jacky is mine."

Macey looked confused then looked at Jack then looked down at herself and cracked up laughing as she got off Jack.

"Sorry Jack," Macey laughed as she got off him. "I didn't realise I had you in an awkward position like that. My bad."

Jack got up as one of the waiters/servicers fixed up the table which Blue put the flowers on as he just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and was in the start of JPBF mode. Blue kind of gets like that with everyone, especially with good-looking women and men. Even if Blue knows that none of his and Jack's friends would ever steal Jack away from him, Blue still goes into that mode with them. it's a defensive thing- Blue is just overprotective with Jack. Especially after Jack's dad almost killed him for running away to be with Blue.

Jack's dad is very anti-gay and very homophonic and all of those things. In fact, Jack and his father haven't really spoken to each other in roughly ten years. Jack sometimes talks to his mum, but they don't have a lot to do with each other since she is still with Jack's father and Jack and his father aren't speaking or seeing each other.

Sabo looked at his phone as he heard it go off. He had a few text messages- from a few different people.

Blue smiled and he wrapped his hands around Jack. "Mine," Blue muttered as he kissed Jack's shoulder and held him close. Blue had really missed Jack when he had gone away. But Blue would never get in Jack's way or stop him from going again if he wanted too. Just, he likes to remind people who Jack's boyfriend/partner is, him. Plus, Blue has always protected and has been Jack's protector from haters.

Jack lightly chuckled as he patted Blue's head. "I know Blue," Jack smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm all yours. Now, can we sit down and order lunch please? I'm hungry." Jack hoped it was enough to keep and get him out of the start of JPBF mode. Blue was not the nicest or friendliest person when he went into JPBF mode.

"Of course," Blue smiled as he sat and dragged Blue with him onto his seat.

Jack just sighed and just went with it. it seems that Jack and Blue will sit next to each other, if Blue ever lets Jack off his lap so they aren't sitting together on the one chair. Blue just hugged Jack more and smiled.

Macey lightly giggled. "You two really are cute. So Blue? When you and Jack getting married?" Sabo pulled out Macey's sit for her so she could sit down then pushed the chair in lightly after she sat then took his own sit next to her. "Thanks Sabo." Macey couldn't help but smile at him. He really was a gentleman.

"You're welcome Macey," Sabo smiled as he took his seat then looked at Blue and Jack. "Um… Blue? Maybe Jack can take his seat? It looks a little odd seeming him sit on your lap like that… when we're not at your place."

"It's your girlfriends fault for sitting on top my Jacky," Blue mumbled as he just hugged Jack more.

Sabo blushed, really hard and didn't notice that Macey had blushed at the statement as well. "Macey is not my girlfriend…" with the 'at least, not yet' just hanging there in the air like an unspoken statement.

"We're not dating," Macey half whined as she covered up her face. "Why does everyone keep thinking that?" feeling really embarrassed and well, kind of funny about it. They weren't dating, but Macey thinks… Macey thinks she might actually want too…

And of course, Macey also meant nothing wrong or bad about it. She was just stating a simple fact. Her and Sabo weren't dating. But maybe… maybe after today they might? Macey doesn't know… she has mixed feelings about this. Macey likes Sabo like she has never liked anyone before, especially when it's just the two of them and they can be their selves and stuff… and she has had butterflies on and off all day… and after Crystal and Kaitlyn both said something about thinking that her and Sabo were dating when they haven't been… then Kaitlyn saying the reasons why she had thought that Macey and Sabo had been dating… Then the whole why not thing… Macey wasn't sure what to think or feel…

Macey knows Sabo better than she knows anyone, herself and mother and father and her family included… it's just… it's just... what if she's reading much into this…? She didn't want to be reading too much into this and then end up ruining one of her favourite and best friendships…

Macey, she… she didn't want to lose Sabo… he is her favourite person, she loves him… she…

"Macey?" Sabo said as he put his hand on her arm and breaking her train of thought. "Did you hear me?"

"Sorry, what?" Macey smiled weakly.

"Are you okay Macey?" Sabo asked Macey. Looking very worried.

"I'm fine," Macey smiled, forcing it and she knew that Sabo could tell she was forcing it. "I'm just hungry." Hoping that the half-truth would be enough to get him to drop the subject.

"If you say so," Sabo smiled as he moved his hand off her. "I'll take it as you didn't hear me then?" Macey and him both laughing lightly at it since they both knew it was true. Blue and Jack in sitting in their own seats. How long had Macey been spacing for? "I said Lavi send me a picture. Did you get it?" Macey pulled her phone out of her bag. Oh, she did have a message from Lavi. "He and the others saw Ryu and Lavi said he and the others weren't sure who the red hair chick with Ryu is. it looked like they were on date and Ryu was smiling or something. I recognise her but don't at the same time. Do you know who she is?" Sabo knew that if anyone of them knew who this red hair chick was it would be Macey. They all jokingly like to say she knows everything.

Blue and Jack were looking at the pic on Sabo's phone.

"Her face is familiar…" Jack commented. "I do feel like I have seen her before… but how…?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Blue agreed. "That ruby red hair of hers is familiar looking… but why?"

Macey opened the message and looked at the pic. Oh, that was Ruby with Ryu, Ruby De Cassia? Macey thought her last name is De Cassia. She's an upcoming actress in a lots of action movies or something. She has had small parts in movies and TV shows here and there mostly. But she's meant to be playing the main heroine and then the main anatomist in two big action movies coming out soon… oddly enough, Macey is pretty damn sure that Ryu was in the male lead role of those movies too. He is a huge and big action movie star after all. Since when they were those two a thing? Is this even a date or is Ryu just showing her around town since their new movies are coming out and their having a big premier here for it?

Should Macey actually tell them who Ruby is or just let them figured it out themselves…?

"I know what you mean," Macey smiled as she closed her phone decided, screw it, just let them work out it themselves. "She does look familiar. Maybe she's model or make-up artist or fashion designer or actress or maybe we went to school with her or something?"

"Maybe," the three of them agreed.

"Anyway! Food!" Macey whined as one of the waiters laughed and come over.

"Then what are we having Macey and Macey's friends?" the waiter smiled.

"Chicken, avocado, bacon, lettuces, cheese and tomato burger with mayo, vegetables and chips plus a bowl of wedges with only sour cream," Macey told the waiter. "I don't like sweet chilli."

"Of course," the waiter nodded. "And drinks?"

"Chocolate milkshake and chocolate thick shake!" Macey grinned. Macey wasn't much a soft drink or alcohol drinker. Not that has ever stopped her drinking or from getting drunk before, it's just a very rare thing. normally drinking alcohol mostly when it was free and she didn't have to pay for it. "What you going guys having?"

* * *

Macey laughed as Jack talked about some of the things that he had seen on his trip while they were waiting for their food. And Blue and Sabo then talked about things that Jack had missed while he had been overseas with Macey adding small things here or there. Like Ace's birthday and Christmas and New Years and things like that. Jack asked about how Macey's day was going and she told Jack about what they had done so far. Seeing Max and Tessa and Luna at the Baratie then seeing Red, Don, Lavi and Kaitlyn at Red's Bookstore.

"But seriously Blue," Macey whined. "I told Max we're expecting invitations for a welcome back part with him so we need for Jack too! Then Sabo told Max after that we're all expecting engagement and then marrying invitations with him and Tessa. But about you guys? We're been together since you were like fourteen! So close enough to half your lives! Blue, when are you going to ask Jack to marry you?"

Blue shrugged, "I'm not asking Jack to marry me," which had Macey whining and had Sabo and Jack both surprised. Blue wasn't going to ask Jack to marry him? "Jack is asking me to marry him."

Jack spat out his drink as he half choked on it and was in shock. "I am what?!"

"You're going to the one to ask me to marry you Jacky," Blue smiled and told Jack like it was no big deal and that it shouldn't really be surprising. But it kind of was. Because, well, Blue does everything in the relationship pretty much. Blue asked Jack to be his boyfriend, Blue asked Jack to run away with him, Blue asked Jack to move in with him, Blue asked Jack to live with him and to be with him forever- though they live in Red's house but let's not get into that small detail, Blue asked Jack to adopt Lavi with him and other things like that. So for Jack to have actually have the power over something… it was kind of… well, odd and weird and kind of not heard of. Jack doesn't do things first, Blue does. Jack doesn't ask Blue anything, Blue asks Jack. Jack just goes 'I would like to do this' or 'I was thinking about doing this and Blue tells him to do.'

Not because Jack can't do it himself, he just likes making sure Blue is cool with it. Blue gives Jack freedom in their relationship, it's not like he doesn't. it's just, Jack is use to Blue leading and him following so right now, being told he had the lead and was going to be the one to ask Blue to marry him, it was not what Jack had been expecting. At all. it's kind of a shock for poor Jack.

After all, Blue is the top (or seme or don) and Jack is the bottom (or uke or sub) in the relationship. Jack thought it was odd that Blue was giving and letting something as important be his choice and having him ask Blue and not the other way round.

Macey couldn't help but squeal and stomp her feet on the ground a little. "Then Jacky~" Macey said in a sing-song voice. "When are you going to ask Blue to marry you?"

Jack was blushing as he half speechless and still in shock over the whole thing.

"What…?" Jack managed to squeak out while blushing mad.

Even after being together for 13 years, Blue can still manage to get Jack to blush like a virgin and still make him speechless.

"I think Jack still needs time to progress this information," Sabo told Macey. Her teasing Jack is not helping this situation or Jack at all.

Jack looked at Blue. "I am…? Since when I was asking!?" Jack shouted going into freak out mode. "You're the one who normally leads! Why am I leading this time?!"

Blue lightly grabbed Jack's grin and kissed him making Sabo cover his eyes slightly as Macey squeal and cheered.

"Because I said so," was all Blue told Jack with a cocky grin. "Sometimes I like having you top me, so not let you be the one who asks me to marry you?" which only had Jack blushing and speechless again as Sabo was trying to forget he heard that. He did not want to think abuot Jack and Blue having sex normally, let alone when they traded positions because Blue was in 'the mood' to be the bottom.

"You two are so sweet," Macey smiled.

"So when are you two to finally getting together?" Jack asked trying to change the subject and topic to anything but him having to ask Blue to marry him. Dear god… now Jack was going to have think of something and some way of asking Blue to marry him… Why was Blue doing this to him!? Jack always thought that Blue would ask him not the other way round!

"What do you mean?" Macey asked a little confused. Was there something that she didn't know or something?

"Well, you two are always doing together and almost always together whenever I see you," Jack told Macey. "And Sabo has been…" Jack didn't finish his sentence as Sabo kicked his foot under the table.

"Sabo has been what?" Macey asked, even more confused.

"I don't know," Blue smiled. "Maybe you should ask him."

Macey looked confused as she looked between Jack and Blue then looked to Sabo. "Your always been what Sabo?"

Sabo went bright red as he looked away from them and played with his shirt sleeve. God damn Jack and Blue! Why did they have to say anything!?

"Sabo and you would be such a cute couple," Blue said- mostly to tease Sabo. "You know each other so well after all. and you flirt all the time and you and Sabo have always have been 'more than friends' Macey. Or haven't you seen or realise that?"

What…?

The talk with Kaitlyn suddenly come up and then what Crystal said, the things that Sabo said today and the moment they had plus Blue's teasing and what Jack said and everything else over the years now that Macey thinks about it and realises that Blue was right… and… it was too much. Macey couldn't handle it… she was so confused… she needed space and time right now...

Macey needed someone to talk to… she wanted her mum… maybe she could help make sense of these confusing feelings and all of the things that everyone is saying… but Macey can't see or talk to her mum… she's no longer here and hasn't been for many years now... but then to who…? Who can Macey talk to then...?

Macey got up without saying anything and run to the restroom, closing the door a little hard behind her.

"Macey was blushing…" Blue smiled as he looked at Sabo. Blue can't believe they managed to get Macey to blush!

"She looked upset to me…" Sabo muttered as he hit his head on the table. "Why did you have say something?"

"Because we're all been hoping that you would and that you two would be together by now," Blue told Sabo. "Why haven't you said anything Sabo?"

"Have you met Macey's family? More precisely her father?" Sabo asked and told Blue. "Marco scares me. Not as much as my mum does. But he still scares the shit out of me."

"Then why haven't you run yet then? Like others would have," Jack asked and pointed out.

"Because even if Marco scares me… even if I know there's a chance that he might kill me…" Sabo said looking back to Macey's sit. "I think Macey is worth it… I am willing to risk anything and everything to be with her… even my life…"

"Then you need to man up and tell her that dude," Jack smiled. "If Blue never man up and fought for me when my father was trying to break us up then tried to kill me and if Blue hasn't managed to talk me into running away with him. We wouldn't be here today."

"That's right!" Blue smiled as he put his hand over Jack's. "If you think and say that Macey is worth it. Then you need to fight for her, even if it's against her family, especially if it's against her father. He'll realise that your worthy if you do and should hopefully not kill you. And if not, I'm sure I am can help you two run away together or something! Like I did with Jack when we were seventeen."

Jack just sighed and shook his head at Blue. Jack had no idea if Blue was helping the situation or making it worse right now. Blue doesn't have a filter after all, sometimes he just says the first thing he thinks of. Either it's appropriate or not. Was telling Sabo to fight for Macey appropriate? Yes. Was telling Sabo that he and Macey should run away appropriate or not? Probably not. The last thing they need is Marco and the Whitebeards coming after them for giving Sabo stupid ideas and advice. especially if Sabo manages to talk Macey into it.

* * *

Macey went straight to the toilet, putting the seat down, locking the door and sitting down as she tried her think… but it wasn't working… her mind was overloaded and she didn't know what to think or what to do… she thinks she loves Sabo but she wasn't sure… and the things that everyone was saying was not helping at all… all it did was make her even more confused… what if she was wrong… what if Sabo didn't feel the same… what if she hurts him…? Macey didn't want to hurt Sabo… what if she was confusing this weird butterfly feeling with something else…? Why does it hurt… Macey wanted her mum… her mum would know what to do… but she wasn't here… then who could she call instead…?

Macey unconsciously opened her phone and dialled in the first number she could think of. Of the one person she would think of for asking for help from. Macey would feel tears in her eyes.

"Hello? Macey?" a voice said. "Macey? Are you okay dear? Are you crying?"

"Ada…" Macey said as she started to cry a little, that was how confused she was. "I'm really confused… I need you… can you come to the ladies restroom at Uncle Thatch's restaurant please? I really need you… I need some advice… it's about Sabo…"

* * *

Ada sighed as she was sitting on top of Marco in Thatch's kitchen. Let's just say, the date between Macey and Sabo is going well and Marco has been trying to kill Sabo for the past little bit so Izo and Jozu dragged him to Thatch's kitchen to try and get their older brother to calm down. But Thatch had to be smartass and tease Marco and shit really hit the fan so Izo called her and now, here Ada is, sitting on top of her husband and lover, trying to stop him from trying to hurt poor Sabo for just, well, just being himself.

Marco seriously needs a serious wake up call and realise that Macey is an adult now. She is her own person. She is one day going to leave the family home and fall in love and get married and have children of her own. She's not a little girl anymore. Marco can't protect her forever. He has to let go of her one day.

"Macey just left the table…" Izo told Ada, looking confused. "I thought thing were going well… what happened?"

"If Sabo has hurt her I will skin him alive!" Marco snapped.

Ada sighed. God damn it Marco, stop your fucking mood swing! What do you even want!? Do you want Macey and Sabo to be together as a couple or not!? One moment it's like he is fine and all for it then the next one he completely against the idea. Then normal father reaction of 'if he hurts my little girl I'll hurt him'.

"I don't know," Ada sighed then pokes Marco in the check and hits the back of his head. "Stop overreaction mama bird. You either need let your chicky fly or I swear to god I will…" Ada never finishes her threat as her phone rings and she looks at who is calling. Who was calling her right now? She was trying to talk to Marco about letting Macey go and… wait… Macey…? What? Why was Macey calling her?

"Ada?" Izo said as she got off Marco and Jozu sat on him to stop him from trying to go after Sabo.

"Hello? Macey?" Ada said and everyone stopped talking and doing what they were doing when they heard Ada say Macey. Macey had called Ada? Ada could hear crying in the background. Macey was crying? Why was she crying? "Macey? Are you okay dear? Are you crying?"

Macey was crying!? Why would she be crying!?

"Ada…" Macey said sounding like she crying and like she was really confused. What the hell happened out there? "I'm really confused… I need you… can you come to the ladies restroom at Uncle Thatch's restaurant please? I really need you… I need some advice… it's about Sabo…"

"Of course I can dear," Ada smiled. Though, she was a little confused on why Macey had called her of all person. "I'll be right there, but first, do you mind if I ask why you called me?"

"Because your one person I thought of, of wanting to talk to after my mum…" Macey answered. "You are my second mum after all… and I really need some motherly advice right now…"

"I'll be right there Macey, don't move," Ada told her step-daughter and Ada couldn't help but feel proud and happy that the one-person Macey thought of wanting to talk to about this situation with Sabo after her mum was her. Macey gave a quick thanks and Ada hang up the phone as she looked at Izo and Jozu. "Macey needs me. I'll be back later. Do not let Marco go and you Thatch," whom she points at. "Stop teasing Marco or I will ask Kira to stop having sex with you for a month or two or longer if you're not careful. Am I understand Thatch?"

Thatch looked horrified as Ada just stared him down, to make him realise that was seriously, dead serious and the funniest part of all, all of the girls who date the Edward Brothers, they all stick together so Kira would really shut out sex with Thatch if he wasn't careful. If Ada asked Kira to, she would. The same with if Kira asked Ada for something or do something, Ada would do it. After all, the sister in-laws have to stick together.

"Yes ma'am…" Thatch said after a few moments of trying to stare Ada down but failing.

"Damn straight," Ada nodded then she looked at Marco. "And I will be taking you home minster if you don't start behaving like an adult! Macey is grown-up now Marco, she's almost twenty, she isn't a little girl anymore. If she choices to date, you need to let her. We will talk about this more later in private but I am serious Marco. You need to learn to share and get ready to let Macey go. Now, if you all need me. I am going to talk have a motherly talk with my step-daughter whom I love like a blood daughter."

"But Ada…" Marco started as she got to the door. "She's mine my daughter… my baby girl… Naomi's and my pride and joy…"

Ada turned as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor. She was impressed with him right, for a number of different reasons but the main one is acting like she had nothing to do with Macey's growing up. But what offended her the most is, Marco almost made it sound like Ada didn't know Macey nor was like a mother to and when Macey needed Ada to be. Ada was probably more like a friend then a mother to and for Macey a lot of the time, but, like with right now, there have been times when Ada was a mother for Macey since hers couldn't be here to be one. Ada wasn't and would never try to replace Naomi but she was here if Macey ever wanted a mother figured or wanted or needed Ada to be like one. Plus, Ada is a mother herself with hers and Marco's children, so she does know what she is doing and thinking and knows how Naomi would react to how Marco is being right now. She would be annoyed and tell him the same as she is going too.

"I know she's your and Naomi's daughter Marco, I'm not blind or stupid," Ada told him in her serious voice. "But she's not a little girl and what would Naomi say and do if she was here right now and not me? She would tell you that Macey is her own person and you need to learn to tone down your murderous intent, looks are fine but actually trying to do it? that's a big no-no Marco. Now, let your daughter live her own life please. If she gets hurt, we'll kill and hide his body then but till then, no killing the best thing that could and would ever happen to Macey and her happiness, you understand me?"

Marco hang his head in shame on the ground. "Yes…"

"Good," Ada nodded. "Now stay there to cool off and I will be back."

* * *

 _One hour later…_

Sabo was getting worried; the staff has been putting off giving their table their food as Macey was not back yet. What was going on? What happened? Where is Macey? Is she okay? Sabo looked at his phone on the table again. he wanted to text or call Macey… should he? But what if he's the problem? Would she even pick up the phone if he called her? She hasn't left has she? What did Sabo wrong? Does Macey hate Sabo now? She's not coming back… is she…?

 _Beep, beep._

Sabo grabbed his phone quickly and looked at the message, hoping it was Macey but it was Ace asking how things were going and what was going on. Then a second message from Ace come through reminding Sabo about the fireworks at nine o'clock tonight at the park again. Sabo just texted okay, he really didn't know what else to say.

Macey was coming back… right?

Sabo pulled out the other phone from Namur, Macey's Uncle. Sabo has yet to have to use it… but… Sabo texted away at a certain number.

Sabo- _Marco… I told you before you sir that I ask you if I could date Macey. So I was wondering… if I haven't royalty messed things up with her right now… would it be okay if I asked Macey to go out on a date with me? It's Sabo and Namur gave me this phone, in case you weren't sure who this is._

Sabo wasn't sure what to expect as a reply, if he would even get a reply. But Sabo knew one thing for sure, if he hasn't royalty screwed things up with Macey right now… he was going to ask her out on a proper date. Maybe not something where they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but something that might hopefully lead to that… if Macey accepted.

Sabo was going to ask her tonight after the fireworks, just before he took her home. Sabo just hopes he hasn't messed up… because if he has… he might not ever be able to forgive himself…

 _Twenty minutes later…_

The food was down now and Jack and Blue had started eating. Sabo couldn't… he was too worried about Macey and where she was and what she was doing… why hasn't he heard from her? Plus, he was still waiting to hear from Marco too… at least Marco can't say if he doesn't replay, that Sabo didn't ask him first before he asked Macey out on the proper date…

Sabo texted Macey quickly telling her that the food was down and out and waiting her, like he was. He wasn't sure if he would get a reply or not.

 _Beep, beep._

Sabo looked at his phone, it was a text from Ada… why was Ada, Macey's step-mum texting him?

Ada- _Sabo, Macey will be out in a moment. She just needed a moment, she got herself worked up and upset thinking abuot her mother. Everything is fine. Enjoy your date._

Sabo couldn't help but lightly chuckling to himself as he texted back.

Sabo- _it's not a date. But thank you for letting me know Ada._

 _Beep, beep._

Macey- _sorry Sabo. be there in a moment. Just needed to talk to Ada and it took longer than I thought it would. Thanks for waiting for me, not everyone would have. I'm fine now. I just really missed my mum._

Sabo couldn't help but smile at the message from Macey.

Sabo- _it's all good Mace. I would wait for you forever if I had too. Take your time, I know you miss your mum a lot. I would too. You two were close before she passed away. I'll still be here, waiting for you. Okay?_

Sure, it might have sounded cheesy and cliché and Macey will probably laugh at it, but it was totally worth it.

Macey- _thanks. What did I do to deserve someone like you?_

Sabo- _nothing too special. You were just you and that's enough for me._

Macey- _you and your damn cheesy lines._

Sabo- _let me guess? Your laughing?_

Macey- _yep._

Sabo- _glad I could bring a smile to your face. You always look your best with a smile on your face. Brighten up anyone's day seeing that smiling of yours._

"Really?" Macey said from behind Sabo freaked out with Macey appearing out of nowhere. "I brighten others days by just smiling?" she may or may not have been smiling, though her eyes were a little red.

"Macey, you okay?" Jack asked now that she was back.

"You look like you're been crying," Blue agreed with Jack. Macey didn't really look okay.

"I'm fine now," Macey smiled as she took her seat again. "Just missed my mum was all. so I talked to Ada for a little bit. Sorry, I lost track of time. Food! Yay! I'm starving!" then started getting.

"You sure Mace?" Sabo asked.

Macey smiled as she linked her arm around Sabo's and lend her head on his shoulder- shocking Jack and Blue completely at the move and causing Sabo to blush like mad.

"I'm sure," Macey nodded as she then turned it into a hug. "Thanks for waiting for Sabo. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

Blue and Jack looked at each other, what the hell is going on…? Did they really just witness Macey do a cheesy cliché girly move?! Is Macey… sas she actually trying to show and drop a hint to Sabo that she likes him too? Has Macey (FINALLY) realised that Sabo has feelings for her and she is trying to say that she has feelings for him too? Or is she just touchy feeling because she was upset? Wait… was she trying to get Sabo to comfort her?

"Well…" Sabo blushed not being able to look at Macey right now as he was kind of embarrassed. "I texted you that I would wait for you forever right? So an hour and bit is nothing."

"You really are the best," Macey smiled then went back to eating.

Sabo thinks he died. He died and this heaven.

 _Beep, beep._

Marco- _since you asked me first, I won't say no to you asking Macey out on date._

Was Marco giving the okay to date Macey? Well, to at least ask her out on a date. But still, Marco was okay with it?! this was not what Sabo was expecting… _beep, beep._

Marco- _but hurt my daughter and no-one will ever know what happened to you or find your body._

That's what Sabo was expecting. But still… he actually got permission from Marco to date or at least, ask Macey out on a date! _Beep, beep._

Marco- _I expect you ask me before you ask her out on a second date and I expect you to ask me before you ask Macey to be your girlfriend._

Sabo had kind of half expected this too…

* * *

Macey gave Jack and Blue both a hug good-bye since they were leaving.

"I'm serious though," Macey told the pair. "Invitation for welcome back party then engagement and wedding invitations. Got me?"

Jack was half embarrassed and half speechless.

"We'll see about the second and third one," Blue smiled. "but the first one is so happening. I'll just have to look over dates with everyone so we can try our best to get everyone there for it. okay?"

"No problems!" Macey smiled as she stopped hugging them and Sabo gave them both a quick hug.

"See you two again soon then," Sabo smiled.

"You bet," Blue smiled as Macey grabbed Sabo's hand and pulled him back over to her side. Which of course got both Blue's and Jack's attention. Was Macey being possessive of Sabo right now? Or where they seeing things…

Jack and Blue looked at Macey's and Sabo's hands as Macey didn't let go of Sabo's hand. What was going on here?

"Bye guys!" Macey smiled and waved as she dragged Sabo away from Jack and Blue before they could say or ask her anything. Macey didn't want to talk to them or explain anything, she wanted to spend more time with Sabo. "So Sabo? Where we going now?" Macey asked as she kept hold of his hand and close to his side as she walked.

Jack looked at Blue. "Am I seeing things…?"

"Nope," Blue said a little in shock. "At least, I don't think you are… or we're both going crazy. I think whatever Ada and Macey talked about… it must have gone well for this kind of reaction…"

"Agreed," Jack nodded. "Do you think Macey talked to Ada about her feelings and now Macey realises she DOES have feelings, real and strong feels for Sabo… I wonder if Sabo will realise that Macey realises she has feelings for him… I wonder what kind of hints Macey is going to give Sabo that she likes him… a lot…"

"You mean other than the hand holding and her invading his personal space like never before?" all of which was true.

"Pretty much, yeah. But Macey invading personal space isn't anything new though."

"True, but the way she is invading Sabo's personal space… it's different, even more different then how does normal invading someone's personal space. Sure, Macey has always invaded our or anyone's, mostly Sabo's personal space. But not like this… to me, this more looks like… how do I explain it? like she's saying- 'I'm here and you better notice because I know I want you now that I know what I want' or something like that."

Jack looked at Sabo and Macey walking with her keeping Sabo close her and pulling on his hand and arm. Jack could only a smile and happy glitter in Macey's eyes and there was a happy skip in her step as well. It seems she was happy and had come to her decision…

"I think they'll be dating at the end this," Jack smiled.

Blue wrapped his hands around Jack's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. "I agree," Blue smiled making Jack blush a little. "Come on. We have a meeting with our surrogates for our babies and I have all our legal paperwork worked out for the two of them to sign and everything. Have you thought names for the twins?" okay, they weren't really twins since they were from two different women and one was Jack's and the other was Blue's but they were going to be due the same day so Blue has been jokingly calling them the twins.

"I was thinking J.J and E.J."

"Oh?"

"Yep, Jace Jason and Elijah Jackson."

"Yeah? And whose last name were they were taking?"

"I was thinking we would all take yours. I don't want anything to do with mine."

"We?"

"Of course. I would take your name when we get married of course."

"Milestone isn't a bad name Jacky."

"I know, but I have too many bad memories with that name and I already use yours of Benson anyway. So the kids might as well too."

Blue couldn't help but smile again as he kissed Jack again. "I love you, you know that." Stating it more than making it a question.

"I know…" Jack blushed as he kissed Blue on the cheek. "I love you too… now, we better go. You said we were meeting the surrogates."

"That we are," Blue nodded as he took Jack's hand and they walked to Blue's car. Once they had the babies and finally got married once Jack asked Blue to marry him, they're little life and family would finally be completed. Blue couldn't wait to be a dad with Jack! they were going to be fathers they could be! And if that just happened to be the best dads in the world, then so be it!

Plus, Blue couldn't wait till tell and let the others know too. But for now, it was just Blue's and Jack's secret- that they had both found their own surrogates to carry their child. They were lucky they were able to find twin sisters who were more than happy to help them out and who were really asking for nothing in return. Other than for Blue and Jack to cover the baby bills and to come to appoints and stuff. They were lucky to find these two.

But the first people they have to tell are Lavi and Red. After all, Lavi would be excited to know that he was going to be a big brother and Red was going to expect that he was going to be an Uncle. Then they would tell all of their friends.

Hopefully Macey won't be too disappointed that she would likely get baby showers invitations before she got engagement or wedding invitations.

* * *

Sabo smiled and wasn't sure what to say or how to feel with having Macey cling to him like this… it's not that it was weird but it wasn't normal either. But Sabo really liked it and he couldn't work out for the life of him why Macey was doing it. Macey was being clinging and staying closer to him than ever before… and where his arm was… *right between Macey's boobs* Sabo couldn't help but blush and kind of stare a little.

"I thought… I thought we could go Marc's work at the karaoke bar then go to the park for a nice panic dinner and a surprise," Sabo answered Macey.

"A night time panic?" Macey asked and looked at Sabo seriously for a moment.

Shit... did Sabo make the wrong choice with this? He thought it would be good with the fireworks and stuff! They could eat dinner and talk then as they're desert watch the fire show that Ace has planned! Was the panic a bad idea!?

"Yes…" Sabo nodded.

"Awesome! I've never been on night time panic before! I bet it will be awesome because you're the one who organised it!" Macey smiled.

Sabo wasn't sure what to say right now…

"Thanks Macey, I hope you end up liking it," Sabo smiled then a small awaked silence feel between them. Sabo wasn't sure what else to say or not… and Sabo was still really close to Macey… she wasn't letting him move away… he could smell her and smelled really nice… sweet, kind of like chocolate and it was really nice…

"How's your writing going?" Macey asked out of the blue, which also brought Sabo back to reality.

Right… Sabo's writing for his writing class…

"I wish it was quieter so I could do my work," Sabo sighed. Don't get him wrong, Sabo loves his family more than anything- other than Macey. But they were too loud sometimes that it was hard to concentrate and work and do his writing.

"Come away with me then!" Macey smiled.

What…?

"I've been thinking for a while that I needed a break and some quiet time away from my family," Macey smiled. "You should so come with me. We spend more time together and both get the quiet we need to do our work then!" Plus, being alone with Sabo sounded really nice and good to Macey. Away from their families and others, no stalkers... it sounded great!

Macey wanted to go somewhere? Just the two of them?

"Are you sure Mace?" Sabo asked.

"Of course I am!" Macey smiled. "We can leave tonight! I know the perfect place! One of the Aschgate Cabins that's only a few hours from here! It will be great! We can sleep in and do work and watch movies and spend time together, just the two of us!" and if something happens to happen while it's just the two of them, then so be it. Macey won't complain or argue. "I never say what I don't mean Sabo, you know that."

That was true…

"Sure then! Why not!" Sabo smiled.

Yes! Macey can't help but feel excited right now!

"Cool! You're the best Sabo!"

"What are we going to do about clothes though…? And I kind of need my laptop and you do too, for us to do our work."

That was a good question… what were they going to do about that small detail…

"Maybe we can make it early tomorrow morning?" Sabo suggested.

"No way," Macey shook her head. "I'll have my family asking a hundred and one questions the moment I step foot in the house and they won't let me leave till I tell them everything and… wait, I know! I'll stay at your place tonight and have Kurai bring over what I need then we can leave to go the cabin early in the morning!"

"Only problem is my family will do the same thing, they'll ask about a hundred and one questions," Sabo pointed out to Macey. "Especially if you stay over."

"It's fine," Macey smiled. "I'll handle your family."

Why did Sabo have a feeling he shouldn't yet should ask? How was Macey going to handle his family?

"Let's go to karaoke bar!" Macey smiled as she dragged Sabo to his car so they could go.

Oh dear… Sabo has no idea what is going on anymore… just what hell is happening right now!?

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

 _It's a truth that in love and war,  
World's collide and hearts get broken,  
I want to live like I know I'm dying,  
Take up my cross, not be afraid_

 _Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change_

 _It creeps in like a thief in the night,  
Without a sign, without a warning,  
But we are ready and prepared to fight,  
Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,_

 _Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause… _

_Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is, then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change_

 _This is a warning, like it or not,  
I break down, like a record spinning,  
Gotta get up,  
So back off,  
This is a warning, like it or not,  
I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,_

 _There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)  
There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)_

 _Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change,  
It's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change_

It didn't matter what song Macey sings, she always sounds and looks cool. Well, that was Sabo's opinion anywhere. War of Change by **Thousand Foot Krutch** would be one of Sabo's favourite songs of all time really so hearing Macey sing it- it was kind of cool. And do not ask Sabo why for the life of him he choice that song for Macey to sing, he just did.

"Come Sabo!" Macey smiled handing him the micro-phone. "Your turn to sing! I've got the perfect song in mind!"

Sabo nervous laughed as he grabbed the mike from Macey. Shit, for the past two hours they have been here he had managed to get out of singing, now he actually has too? And Macey has picked a song? Sabo wasn't sure if this was going to end well or not…

Macey had been singing mostly rock and pop songs and she had mainly been singing over the two hours they have been here. She was had chosen a lot of songs then told Sabo he could pick one for her, that was had she come to sing his favourite song of War of Change by **Thousand Foot Krutch**. Why he had chosen that song instead of say, maybe a love song or something, he has no idea. He saw the song and he just wanted to hear Macey sing it.

Why is Sabo now singing?! He sucks at singing!

Marc was sitting there with Macey trying to not laugh at Sabo now having to sing. Marc worked here as a sound tech. he hated it with a passion. He worked ridiculous hours and got paid next to nothing and never gets paid for the actual hours he works so he was about ready to quit, but he wasn't going to till Macey's place FF was ready. Otherwise Marc would have no job.

The song started up and Sabo knew it right away. That was Dark on Me by **Starset** , it was Macey's favourite song of all time.

 _There's no hate, there's no love  
Only dark skies that hang above  
I call your name as I walk alone  
Send a signal to guide me home  
Light the night up, you're my dark star  
And now you're falling away_

 _But I found in you, what was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _You're the cause, the antidote  
The sinking ship that I could not let go  
Who led my way and disappeared  
How could you just walk away and leave me here?  
Light the night up, you're my dark star  
And now you're falling away_

 _But I found in you, what was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the… _

_But I found in you, what was lost in me  
In a world so cold and empty  
I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

 _I can't do this on my own  
You're all I've got to guide me home_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me  
Dark on me, dark on me, dark on me  
Dark on me, dark on me_

 _I could lie awake just to watch you breathe  
In the dead of night, you went dark on me_

Macey was clapping and cheering and Sabo couldn't help but feel embarrassed about the whole thing. Macey was way too happy.

"That was great Sabo!" Macey smiled- she may or may not be a little drunk since they were able to get some free alcohol and Macey had been drinking it before and after she was singing. "I never knew you were so good at singing!" hugging him even more.

Sabo stood, not sure what to say or do. Sabo couldn't tell if Macey was drunk, drunk or just tipsy drunk. Because yes, there was a difference with Macey. Drunk, drunk Macey is not easily to control and likes to lie, a lot and bad things normally with drunk, drunk Macey while tipsy Macey was just normal Macey but on a fucking sugar high and who was too honest and easily excited, but is easier to control or talk too. Tipsy drunk Macey doesn't want to set things on fire or prank call or get in the trouble with the police or think she can get away with anything like Drunk, drunk Macey does. Sabo likes tipsy drunk Macey.

The only problem is… that Macey can handle a lot of alcohol- so it's hard to tell she is in her drunkenness sometimes.

"Macey, how much did you drink?" Sabo asked as he realised that the

"I have no idea!" Macey giggled like a school girl.

Oh thank god, that was a good sign. If Macey was giggle like a girl like this that meant she was only tipsy drunk.

"What time is it?" Sabo asked Marc.

"Like five to five, why?" Marc answered then asked.

"Just need to keep track time is all," Sabo answered. He didn't want say anything about the fireworks. "We have a few more hours here then before we have to leave to go dinner."

"Oh? And what are you doing with dinner?" Marc asked.

"We're going on a panic!" Macey smiled as she wrapped her around Sabo. he almost forget Macey's clingy and cuddling when she drinks. "It's going to be cool! A night time panic! I've never been on before! Right Sabo? we should sing some together!"

Okay, maybe Sabo should organise for Macey to sober up a little… and hopefully Ace is fine with setting up the fireworks and Rosa is fine and on track with setting up the panic for Sabo for his and Macey's dinner. And the park they're going to is a little drive away too…

"Can we organise water and soft drink Marc?" Sabo smiled. Sabo didn't mind tipsy drunk Macey, but he would rather her not get to drunk, drunk Macey. Plus, Sabo wanted to talk to Macey sober about them maybe being together not tipsy drunk, or drunk, drunk Macey.

"Sure," Marc nodded as he left to get them.

"Sabo!" Macey whined as getting his attention. "I want to sing with you! Let's sing a song together! Please!" Macey pouted at him.

Oh shit… Sabo can't say no to that face…

"Okay, but we need to leave in about two hours, okay?" Sabo smiled as he caved. What? He can't just say no to Macey when she was pouty! It was adorable! And cute! and he just couldn't say no to her.

"Yes! I love you! Thank you! Let's do this!" Macey cheered and smiled as she hugged him.

Sabo was blushing like crazy at the words 'i love you' but he knew she didn't mean I love you love you, she just meant I love you like I'm happy you said yes kind of thing. Macey let of Sabo and got a second mike and was going through the songs.

"What song do you want to sing? I don't care if it's love song," Macey smiled.

That was a good question… what song to sing…

* * *

 **and there's the chapter everyone, i hope you all liked it! i like tipsy drunk and drunk, drunk Macey. they're both fun. it's just one thinks she can do anything she wants without having to worrying about consequences (drunk, drunk Macey) and the others one is a total sweetheart and kind of a little flirty (tipsy drunk Macey).**

 **i wonder what decision Macey come too and i wonder how what her and Ada talked about?**

 **oh! Jack and Blue are having babies?! and Jack said WHEN he and Blue get married he was going to take Blue's last name of Benson! and Blue said that Jack was going to ask Blue to marry him! and Jack WHEN they get married. so we know what that means! Jack is planning on asking Blue to marry him! i love BLACK in this story, don't you?**

 **i wonder who the ruby red hair girl with Ryu is and why Macey didn't tell Sabo, Blue and Jack she knew who she was?**

 **and what this about Macey wanting to go somewhere just her and Sabo? oh god, are they going to run away like Blue suggested!? wait... Macey wasn't there when Blue suggested that... hmm... i wonder why Macey wants to go somewhere just her and Sabo? and i wonder where Macey wants to go just her and Sabo?**

 **hmm... anyway! why do i do i feel like i was a reviewing more than talking to guys just then? oh well, doesn't matter. i bet everyone can't wait for the next chapter! god only knows how long that is going to take to write and what is going to happen in it and how long that is going being... am the only one that noticed that the word count keeps going up?**

 **anyway, time for the thingy!**

 **Ada: 46 reviews**

 **Kira: 7 favs**

 **Whitebeard: 6 follows**

 **i love that everyone loves this story. anyway, till next chapter with the night time panic dinner and the fireworks! hopefully Sabo can confess his feelings there like he is planning too and hopeful Macey accepts them! keep reading to find out what next time! i wonder if Macey will accept them or not? i think she will, what do you thinks?**

 **anyway, till next chapter guys!**


End file.
